Corazón Negro
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Sorry it's in Spanish maybe in a future there will have its English version... Los Conquest tienen una nueva idea para separar a los Battle Lovers, atacar a la persona que se encarga de reunir los poderes de todo, pero algo sale ligeramente mal en su plan, sin embargo resulta mejor de lo que esperaban. *Rating puede llegar a variar conforme avance la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, justamente hoy estaba caminando y algo que vi me hizo tener una idea para un fanfic de este nuevo anime Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! y pues tengo un increíble grupo de amigas que me insistieron por desarrollar la idea... las quiero mis sheeketahzz... y no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero las amo demasiado como para decirles que no... en fin, el anime es totalmente nuevo, aún ni ha terminado su primera temporada (sinceramente espero que llegue a tener más temporadas, es una serie que me ha enamorado poco a poco, pero ya le tengo demasiado cariño) y pues por eso una pequeña nota, supongamos que esta fanfic se llevará a cabo en medio del capítulo 9 y 10 (sé que el cap 10 aún no ha salido, pero por eso mismo tomo ventaja del espacio en blanco que hay en medio de los caps) Sinceramente escribir una fic de este anime será todo un desafío y salirse un tanto de mi zona de confort, suelo escribir Beyblade, Hetalia, Full Metal Alchemist e Inuyasha... así que como verán... ninguno se parece a este anime. Otra pequeña cuestión a mencionar, llevo un tiempo sin escribir fics en español, así que disculpen cualquier error cometido en la redacción.

En fin no más rodeos... acá el primer capítulo...

* * *

_**Corazón Negro**_

_**Capítulo 1: Un ataque Inesperado**_

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los Battle Lovers, Yumoto, En, Atsushi, Io y Ryuu, se han hecho cargo de mantener el orden y el amor en la secundaria Binan. Aunque al principio se mostraban molestos, y aún en ocasiones sienten que es una "carga" muy pesada y extra en su rutina diaria, ya es algo que les es natural y con lo que pueden vivir diariamente. Ahora disfrutan del reunirse y pasar tiempo juntos, no sólo como unos simples adolescentes sino también como los chicos a cargo de defender y proteger algo tan preciado como lo es el amor, siendo ellos los legítimos y únicos herederos del trono del amor.

\- ¿Y Yumoto? – Atsushi que entra en compañía de En y Ryuu le pregunta a Io.

\- Ha de estar persiguiendo al Wómbat nuevamente o al menos eso creo, cuando llegué no estaba aquí – responde mientras trabaja en su computadora.

\- ¿Más inversiones? – Ryuu cuestiona al tiempo que envía un mensaje de texto.

\- Así es, ¿otra cita?

\- Cuatro en realidad, necesito acomodarlas de la mejor manera.

\- Ese par nunca cambia – susurra el mayor del grupo.

\- Cierto – Atsushi concuerda y toman asiento.

Justo cuando parecía que el grupo de cuatro tendría un almuerzo lleno de paz y tranquilidad como en los días de antes de convertirse en Battle Lovers, la puerta se abre de forma abrupta por el profesor Tawarayama, o mejor dicho por el Wómbat controlando al profesor, seguido de Yumoto.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Déjame achucharte! ¡Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que te achuché! – Yumoto grita mientras corre tras Wómbat alrededor de los cuatro mayores.

\- ¡No! ¡Entiende que no soy un juguete al que puedas achuchar cuando se te venga en gana! – el rosado "mamífero" replica cansado de la constante lucha que le toca librar contra el rubio.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no? – Atsushi le comenta a En.

\- Déjalo, Yumoto nunca cambiará es demasiado despreocupado para tener consideración por los demás – Yufuin contesta y sigue entretenido con su almuerzo – A propósito, ¿usarían sandalias para ir al cine?

\- ¿Eh? No sería muy adecuado, ¿no crees? – Atsushi contesta primero.

\- Yo no creo que una chica salga contigo si utilizas ese tipo de calzado en una cita importante – Ryuu comenta.

\- Preferiría usar un calzado más elegante.

\- No importa lo que lleve siempre y cuando la película sea buena – Yumoto finaliza los comentarios con una gran sonrisa tras haber logrado atrapar al Wómbat y achucharlo.

\- Ya veo – y antes del surgimiento de una nueva y extraña conversación las pulseramor muestran la señal de alerta.

\- ¡Vamos, ahora! ¡Deben dar amor a quien lo necesite!

\- Bueno, creo que el almuerzo tendrá que esperar – En se queja.

\- Entre más pronto terminemos, más rápido podrás terminar tu comida – Atsushi le consuela mientras sonríe.

\- Bueno, mientras nos encargamos del monstruo pensaré en cómo acomodar mis citas.

\- Tendré tiempo para pensar si el movimiento financiero es el adecuado o no.

\- ¡Vamos! – Yumoto grita y las transformaciones inician.

\- ¡Herederos del trono del amor! ¡Battle Lovers! – dicen en unísono y se dirigen al lugar en el que se encuentra el monstruo.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de la secundaria, el desastre se hace presente tras el surgimiento de un nuevo monstruo nacido de la Zundar Needle.

\- El amor viene, el amor se va, el amor viene, el amor se va, corre o no lo alcanzarás, corre o te atrapará. El odio te atrapa, el odio te envuelve, el odio es más fuerte, corre, corre, corre, corre.

\- El monstruo de esta ocasión parece que cumplirá muy bien con nuestra expectativa – Aurite expresa y Zundar aparece sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Esta vez debemos esperar a que ellos también se muestren para llevar a cabo la segunda parte de nuestro plan – Zundar indica con su voz llena de decisión y segura de que el plan será infalible.

\- Atacaremos al chico más pequeño – Argent dice con una gentil sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

\- Sin él, nuestros enemigos no serán capaces de dar amor a nuestros monstruos y luego de eso todos nuestros planes tendrán éxito – Perla agrega y sonríe maliciosamente.

Entre tanto los Battle Lovers llegan al gimnasio de la secundaria en donde todo parece un caos, los otros chicos corren por salvarse de un ataque que los dejaría inconscientes, tal y como muchos otros chicos ya se encuentran.

\- ¡Ey, tú! ¡Métete con personas que puedan defenderse! – Scarlet espeta con fuerza y tomando su Love Stick para iniciar el ataque.

\- ¡Corre, corre, corre, corre!

\- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? – Cerulean cuestiona.

\- Obsesionado con el ejercicio, no sé – Epinard replica.

\- ¡EL AMOR SE VA! ¡EL AMOR NO ESPERA! ¡EL AMOR TE DEJA! ¡EL ODIO TE ENCUENTRA!

\- ¡Cuidado! – Sulfur grita al momento en que el monstruo lanza redes y balones en todas las direcciones.

\- ¡Sulfur! – Vesta expresa y corre a ayudar a su compañero que ha quedado lastimado tras el ataque.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo – Epinard dice al ver que la situación no será tan sencilla como en otras ocasiones.

\- Si tienes un plan, soy todo oídos – Cerulean responde mientras él y los demás corren y saltan huyendo de los ataque de este monstruo.

\- ¡Ya me harté! ¡Deja de lanzar cosas! ¡Así sólo harás que la gente te evada! – Scarlet espeta nuevamente y se lanza al ataque contra el monstruo - ¡Scarlet Lumiere!

Sin embargo, antes de que el monstruo fuera impactado con el poder del Príncipe Resplandeciente, este se mueve rápidamente y se reubica detrás de Vesta y Sulfur.

\- ¡Epinard Hurricane!

\- ¡Cerulean Aqua!

\- ¡Lo evadió! – dicen al unísono Epinard y Cerulean.

\- ¡Ustedes dos tengan más cuidado! – reclama Vesta que por poco resulta herido con el ataque de sus camaradas.

\- ¡No deberían atacar sin avisar antes! – Sulfur recalca aún agitado por el repentino movimiento.

\- Lo siento.

\- Fue un pequeño error de cálculo - comenta Cerulean.

Mientras los chicos parecen no tener una solución clara de cómo acabar con su nuevo rival, los Conquest observan desde la distancia esperando el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- Si todos seguimos atacando de esta manera no llegaremos a ningún lado – Epinard dice.

\- ¿Qué propones entonces? – Sulfur pregunta al ver que realmente se encuentran en una situación que nunca antes habían pasado como Battle Lovers.

\- Todos, ubíquense en direcciones diferentes, tratemos de rodearlo – explica el Príncipe Perforador y todos asienten – Ahora, ataquen.

Los cinco príncipes lanzan sus respectivos ataques encerrando así al monstruo en un ataque masivo e impidiéndole hacer un contraataque. Al ver que el plan había funcionado no pierden tiempo e inician la unión de sus poderes para el ataque final.

\- ¡Resplandece, Lumiere del amor!

\- ¡Destella, Aqua Purificadora!

\- ¡Perfora, Huracán Galante!

\- ¡Clama, Gaia Furioso!

\- ¡Apasiona, Ignit Flameante!

\- ¡Ahora Scarlet! – indican los otros 4 príncipes herederos del trono del amor.

\- ¡LOVE ATTACK!

Tras el impacto del Love Attack, el monstruo cae debilitado y el Príncipe Resplandeciente se mueve rápidamente para dar fin a este peculiar caso.

\- ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Liberen la Zundar Needle!

\- ¡Aurite!

\- ¡Argent!

\- ¡Perla!

\- ¡Donum!

La Zundar Needle se dirige directamente a Scarlet, quien no se ha percatado del peligro que corre al estar haciéndose cargo de ejecutar el Love Shower. Sin embargo, tanto Epinard como Cerulean se han percatado de que algo malo está por suceder al haber notado el movimiento del enemigo y corren a proteger a Scarlet. Epinard toma a Scarlet de la cintura y lo hace caer junto con él, mientras que Cerulean ataca nuevamente a un blanco imposible, pues los Conquest ya se han marchado del lugar, con la decepción de pensar que su plan ha fallado.

Sin embargo no fue así, esa Zundar Needle ha logrado impactar a uno de los Battle Lovers, Cerulean ha recibido la aguja y esta ha entrado a su Pulseramor. Aún así, Cerulean se reincorpora tras la momentánea adrenalina y se reúne con los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Scarlet cuestiona todavía sosteniendo el Love Stick.

\- Alguien lanzó un último ataque – responde Epinard y le ayuda al menor a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Serán aquellos tres tipos? Es extraño, creí que no eran de los que se esconden para atacar, al menos esa fue mi primera impresión – comenta Vesta.

\- Creo que sí eran ellos – responde Epinard.

\- Por ahora terminemos con esto, el Love Shower aún no ha sido completado – Sulfur añade y todos muestran el acuerdo ante la propuesta.

\- ¡No pueden contra mí, el amor se irá y el odio los alcanzará! ¡El odio está más cerca de lo que creen! ¡El amor no es para siempre!– el monstruo susurra tratando de levantarse, pero el ataque anterior ya lo había dejado bastante débil.

\- El amor a veces se va, pero lo podemos encontrar en donde sea, puede estar en una deliciosa comida o en el hecho de ver un hermoso amanecer, el amor viene en muchas formas – Scarlet replica y se pone frente al monstruo.

\- El odio llega cuando se lo permitimos, somos responsables de hacer que cada día esté lleno de amor – Vesta agrega y sonríe ampliamente.

\- Encuentra el amor en lo que te gusta hacer y nunca habrá odio en tu corazón – Sulfur comenta y se acerca a Scarlet y a Vesta.

\- ¡Love Shower!

Y con esas palabras y el confort que se puede encontrar en el Love Shower el monstruo deja su temible apariencia para revelar a la víctima que fue usada por los Conquest para su plan. Se trataba del profesor de educación física.

\- ¡El señor Nakano! – Vesta y Sulfur expresan asombrados.

\- Pero, ¿por qué él? – Scarlet cuestiona.

\- Tengo entendido que acaba de separarse de su esposa – Vesta contesta.

\- Eso tiene sentido con lo que el monstruo estaba diciendo – Epinard comenta - ¿Cierto Cerulean?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - cuestiona Epinard.

\- Sí no es nada, mejor vamos a tomar un baño, ya esto acabó – responde Cerulean.

\- ¡Pero las clases no han terminado! – Epinard reclama.

\- ¡Un baño siempre nos viene bien luego de una batalla! ¡Vamos estoy seguro que mi hermano mayor estará feliz de vernos!

\- Creo que es lo mejor – Sulfur concuerda con los otros dos.

\- Sí, además ya cancelé la cita con tres de las cuatro chicas, eran demasiado caprichosas.

\- ¡Vamos entonces!

Habiendo perdido la discusión con sus amigos, a Epinard no le queda otra que acompañarles hasta los baños Kurotama. Una vez allí los cinco amigos en compañía del Wómbat y el cuerpo del profesor Tawarayama disfrutan de la paz y tranquilidad de las tibias aguas.

\- ¿Es idea mía o los monstruos se están volviendo más fuertes? – Atsushi les pregunta a sus compañeros un tanto preocupado.

\- Eso pareciera, o ahora escogen mejor a quien quieren utilizar – Ryuu responde.

\- No existe algún método para saber quién será la próxima persona en convertirse en un monstruo, acaso las pulseramor sólo nos puede advertir cuando el monstruo ya ha surgido – Io cuestiona a Wómbat quien se mantiene alejado de Yumoto.

\- Lastimosamente sólo puede avisar cuando el monstruo ya ha surgido, si se quiere evitar ese tipo de situaciones deben de dar amo a todas las personas que ustedes consideran necesitan amor – responde el Wómbat moviendo sus brazos regordetes.

\- Eso sería demasiado trabajo – comenta En.

\- Bueno al parecer tendremos que seguir combatiendo contra estos monstruos – Atsushi concluye.

\- ¡Eso está bien! Mientras estemos todos juntos no hay de qué preocuparse – Yumoto exclama y el resto de los chicos sonríen ante el entusiasmo del menor.

No obstante, pronto llegaría el momento en el que los Battle Lovers no contarían con uno de sus integrantes, el plan de los Conquest ha logrado tener éxito y ahora Aurite, Argent, Perla y Zundar están en marchar para dar paso a su próximo movimiento. La desintegración de los Battle Lovers, algo que los muchachos simplemente no podían ni siquiera imaginar en este momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos, más pronto de lo esperado he logrado escribir el segundo capítulo de esta fanfic. Siendo franca me pone un tanto nerviosa estar escribiendo una historia de un anime que ni siquiera ha terminado, siento que no lo conozco bien, pero si tengo que respaldar la ausencia de conocimiento con algo, sería el amor que le tengo a la serie, honestamente no creí llegar a querer tan rápido esta serie, y siendo muy sincera amo la serie. En fin, no los aburro con más palabrerío, simplemente quiero agradecer a quienes han comenzado a seguir la historia o la han marcado para sus favoritos, a la vez agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, sobre todo si me hacen mejorar mi estilo de escritura n.n

* * *

**Corazón Negro**

**Capítulo 2: Poco a poco la oscuridad llega**

Es una mañana como cualquiera, con la excepción que Atsushi camina solo hacia la secundaria Binan, aparentemente En no se sentía bien y decidió quedarse en casa en lugar de pasar el día entero en la enfermería. Eso preocupó un poco de más al chico de lentes, pues para En era más común ir hasta la escuela y salir de clases para relajarse en la enfermería a quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, Atsushi pensó que lo mejor era no darle mucha atención al asunto, lo mejor sería ir a clases estar con el resto de los chicos y luego pasar a casa de En para poder compartirle las tareas asignadas de ser necesario.

\- ¡No vendrá hoy! – el Wómbat exclama alarmado por la inevitable ausencia de uno de los Battle Lovers - ¡¿Qué pasará si algún monstruo ataca?! ¡¿Qué pasará si alguien necesita amor?!

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! No te alarmes Wom, seguramente En sólo necesita descansar y ya mañana estará bien, será sólo por un día – el menor del grupo dice mientras se acerca al pequeño "mamífero" rosado y lo abraza con fuerza.

\- Además, ha pasado una semana desde que enfrentamos al último monstruo, no creo que haya problema, ¡maldición, canceló la cita! – Ryuu expresa y se concentra más en su celular, posiblemente tratando de reconquistar a la chica.

\- Aunque sí es un poco extraño de Yufuin ausentarse del todo – Io comenta y levanta su mirada del monitor de la computadora.

\- Cierto, de todas formas iré a su casa al finalizar el día, posiblemente para ese momento se sienta mejor.

\- ¿Podemos ir contigo? ¡Quiero saber dónde vive En! – Yumoto interrumpe emocionado y abrazando más fuertemente al Wómbat.

\- Bueno, sí, no creo que le moleste – Atsushi responde.

\- Tú qué dices Ryuu, ¿vamos?

\- No tengo problema en ir, mi cita ha sido cancelada, tengo la tarde libre por hoy – responde joven de cabello rosa.

Así que tal y como acordaron, los cuatro amigos junto con el Wómbat y el profesor Tawarayama, se reunieron a la salida e iniciaron su camino, guiados por Atsushi, para ir a la casa de En. Una vez allí, son recibidos por la madre de En, quien les invita a pasar y sabiendo que vienen a visitar al mayor del grupo de amigos les indica seguir hasta la habitación del joven y les avisa que pronto les estará llevando algunos bocadillos.

\- Vienes acá con frecuencia, ¿verdad Kinugawa? – cuestiono Io.

\- Así es, pero por lo general mi casa es el sitio de reunión.

\- ¿Se reúnen para dormir juntos y hablan sobre sus secretos más íntimos y hablar sobre la persona que aman y todo ese tipo de cosas?

La pregunta de Yumoto, y sobre todo la emoción reflejada en sus ojos por saber si ese era el tipo de cosas que En y Atshushi hacían cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntos, hace que el resto del grupo se sorprenda y se cuestionen si es simple ingenuidad o si el menor en realidad tiene un nivel de malicia oculta incomparable. Tras unos segundos para reincorporarse y al tiempo que se dan cuenta que están frente a la puerta de la habitación de En, Atsushi finalmente se decide a responder.

\- Por lo general hablamos y jugamos video juegos, eso es todo – responde el peliazul y toca la puerta – En, somos nosotros, ¿podemos pasar?

\- Sí – se escucha la respuesta desde el otro lado.

Un simple giro al llavín y con eso los cuatro chicos, Wómbat y el profesor entran a la habitación. Una vez allí, es fácil notar que su amigo se encuentra en cama y que la debilidad en su voz no fue cuestión de tener una puerta de por medio. El chico realmente lucía como si estuviera teniendo el peor día de su vida y no le ayudó el hecho de intentar levantarse, pues cayó casi de forma instantánea.

\- ¡En! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Atsushi es quien reacciona más rápido y corre al lado de su amigo para ayudarle a sentarse.

\- Sí… ¡gah! Este es el karma que me tengo merecido – responde el joven con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- Yufuin, ¿fuiste al médico? – pregunta Io quien se acerca juntos con los otros.

\- No, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, ha de ser un resfrío – responde el cuestionado.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre? – cuestiona Ryuu manteniéndose al lado de Io como si hubiesen entrado a un campo radioactivo.

\- No.

\- Déjame ver – Atsushi dice y acerca su frente a la de En – No, la temperatura es totalmente normal.

\- ¿Fatiga? – Io continúa, aunque conociendo bien a En, un caso de fatiga sería muy poco probable por lo que nadie responde a la idea.

\- Creo que mañana ya estaré mejor – es la respuesta que ofrece En tras la irónica idea del joven Naruko.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera dar comentario alguno, las pulseramor dan la señal de emergencia, un nuevo monstruo se encuentra atacando y es responsabilidad de los Battle Lovers dirigirse allí. Aunque actualmente ya no les tomaba tanto tiempo decidir si ir o no al combate, esta ocasión es una completa excepción. Uno de los miembros no se encuentra en el estado adecuado para poder combatir.

\- Pero qué les pasa, ¿qué están esperando? Alguien allí afuera necesita amor y ustedes deben de darles ese amor – Wómbat reclama tras la angustiante espera de cinco minutos.

\- Pero… Yufuin, ¿crees que puedas ir? – Ryuu pregunta, una vez que supo que no era nada contagioso tomó más confianza al estar en la habitación.

\- Vamos, no creo que vaya a morir en el intento de luchar uno de esos monstruos – replica el mayor y quita las cobijas que tenía de por medio.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? – Atsushi expresa con pánico evidente en su voz.

\- Sí qué más da…

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – Yumoto grita entusiasmado como le es costumbre.

\- Love making!

Cada uno de ellos completa su transformación y una vez que están listos se dirigen al lugar al que los guía sus pulseramor para ayudar a la nueva víctima. Cuando llegaron al parque, se dieron cuenta de que no sería la gran cosa, el monstruo parecía ser uno que sería fácilmente derrotado. Se trataba de un tipo de monstruo con forma de gusano, el cual se arrastra lentamente por el suelo dejando una baba pegajosa y de apariencia repugnante.

\- ¿Para esto me levanté?

\- Te dimos la opción de quedarte en casa, Cerulean – replica Epinard.

\- ¡Yo sólo me haré cargo! – Scarlet exclama y toma su Love Stick.

\- En realidad… eso es lo que haces la mayoría de las veces, hacerte cargo tú solo – Vesta comenta.

\- Mejor pasemos al Love Attack y luego discutimos sobre la importancia de roles – Sulfur propone y los demás asienten.

\- Resplandece, Lumiere del amor

\- Destella, Aqua Purific…

\- Perfora, Hurricane Galante

\- Clama, Gaia Furioso

\- Apasiona, Ignitt Flameante

\- LOVE ATTACK!

Como siempre, el monstruo queda debilitado por el Love Attack y eso lo aprovecha el príncipe Resplandeciente para continuar con el Love Shower. Aunque, se hubiera imaginado que la pequeña aventura terminaría justo ahí, tras descubrir a quien sufrió el ataque y deducir el por qué no fue así. El Battle Lover Cerulean permanece inmóvil, sostiene aún en su mano derecha su Love Stick, sus ojos no reflejan nada, y su cuerpo parece ponerse cada vez más rígido.

\- ¡Cerulean! ¡Cerulean! ¿Qué sucede? – Epinard le pregunta y lo toma por los hombros para sacudirle y hacerle reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Vesta pregunta preocupado.

\- ¿Acaso es una broma? – Scarlet dice con la ilusión de que todos estén jugándole algún tipo de broma.

\- No lo creo, esto parece serio, ¿tiene algo que ver con nuestros poderes? – Sulfur cuestiona al Wómbat.

\- No lo sé, no sé qué pudo pasar, rápido vámonos de aquí y cuando estemos lejos deshagan la transformación, quizás de esa forma Cerulean reaccione – indica el Wómbat y de inmediato los chicos siguen la instrucción.

Regresan entonces a la casa del Battle Lover Cerulean, quien logra regresar gracias a que Sulfur y Epinard se encargan de llevarlo. Afortunadamente en el instante en que deshacen las transformaciones, En logra reaccionar por un pequeño momento y también deshace su transformación. Sin embargo y al no hacer uso de sus poderes pierde la consciencia y justo cuando iba a caer Atsushi lo atrapa y lo coloca en su cama. Por un momento, no hay palabras, los chicos parecen estar bastante asombrados con lo que ocurrió, pues siendo francos ninguno tiene la más mínima idea del por qué En quedó totalmente paralizado. No obstante y antes de que los cuatro atacaran con preguntas al Wómbat, quien parecía tan confundido como ellos, la madre de En entra a la habitación los bocadillos que había prometido.

\- Agradecemos su hospitalidad señora Yufuin, pero creo que ya vamos de salida, En acaba de dormirse y no sería cortés de nuestra parte quedarnos aquí – Atsushi es quien toma la palabra y Ryuu e Io asienten.

\- ¿Eh? Pero acabamos de llegar y yo…

\- Yumoto, volveremos mañana en caso de En no asista a la escuela – Io interrumpe al menor.

\- Así es, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, estamos haciendo demasiado ruido – Ryuu añade y con ayuda de Io hacen que Yumoto avance para salir de la habitación del mayor.

\- Entiendo, gracias por venir.

Tras la estrepitosa salida de la residencia Yufuin, los chicos caminan calmadamente, aunque sus mentes no lo estén, a los baños Kurotama. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no están allí por el tradicional momento de relajación de todas las tardes.

\- ¿Acaso el repentino estado de salud de En tiene que ver con lo que sucedió mientras estaba transformado en Cerulean? – Io pregunta al Wómbat.

\- No lo sé, lamento no poder darles más información, pero no lo sé – contesta el "mamífero" rosado.

\- Lo mejor será que En no se transforme por un tiempo, si es que eso tiene que ver con lo que está pasando – Atsushi comenta y se cruza de brazos, e Io y Ryuu asienten.

\- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llevar a cabo los ataques sin En? ¿No debemos estar los cinco para que funciones? – Yumoto pregunta, ahora con un tono más serio, lo cual sorprende a los demás.

\- Por ahora tendremos que ingeniárnosla nosotros cuatro, por el bien de En – responde Atsushi sonriendo un poco, lo cierto es que no quería preocupar al más pequeño y sabía que el cambio de tono en Yumoto se debía a la preocupación que el menor comenzaba a sentir.

\- Entiendo.

\- Será temporal, Yumoto, no hay de qué preocuparse – Ryuu afirma y coloca su mano en el hombro derecho del rubio.

\- ¡De acuerdo! No hay de qué preocuparse, En se recuperará pronto y los cinco estaremos de vuelta – exclama el menos y el resto del grupo asiente.

Y mientras que los chicos desconocían la razón por la cual su compañero había quedado totalmente paralizado, tres chicos sabían perfectamente la razón. Los Conquest habían observado lo ocurrido desde lo lejos, pero quedando satisfechos de ver que lo que en un principio había parecido un plan fallido podía ser de mayor provecho. Ahora los tres se encuentran en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Usaremos varias de mis valiosas Zundar Needle hasta el momento en que aquel que llaman Cerulean quede totalmente bajo nuestro poder – explica Zundar desde el hombro izquierdo de Kinshiro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará eso? – cuestiono el joven de cabello blanco.

\- Tomando en cuenta la reacción de hoy, quizás dos monstruos más, todo depende de qué tan fuerte resulte el chico – contesta el erizo.

\- Y disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Zundar, pero ¿cuál será nuestro siguiente paso? Ya sabe una vez que Cerulean esté de nuestro lado – Ibushi cuestiona con un leve tono de ingenuidad en su voz.

\- ¿Acaso no es lógico? Usaremos su poder en contras de quienes ahora son sus camaradas, no podrán luchar contra él por sus sentimientos de amistad y amor, esa basura idealista los destruirá a todos – responde Zundar.

\- Un plan simplemente hermoso, será divertido ver cómo pierden la batalla por no deshacerse de los estúpidos sentimentalismos – comenta con una risa maliciosa esbozada en su rostro el joven Akoya.

\- Será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente nuestro plan y nuestro mundo ideal sean una realidad absoluta – exclama Zundar regresando al bolsillo del joven Kinshiro.

Los tres jóvenes integrantes del grupo de Los Conquest se ponen de pie, cada uno de ellos sonriendo satisfechos, sus ideales pronto se harán realidad. Un acto tan sencillo como separar a su grupo enemigo y aprovechar el poder de al menos uno de los miembros de los rivales, les dará el triunfo que tanto han anhelado. El tiempo es lo único que los separa de su victoria definitiva, pero esperar uno o dos días no significaba nada comparado con el sabor de la victoria.

* * *

* Lamento haber introducido al personaje de la madre de En-chan, pero digamos que en este capítulo se me hacía muy necesario.

*Otra cosa, sé que muchas personas suelen usar "chan" "senpai" "san", etc en fanfics en español, sin embargo no soy partícipe de ese tipo de redacciones, son palabras propias del japonés, y en mi opinión personal no tienen sentido alguno si la historia se escribe en el idioma español, lamento si alguien piensa que son necesarias, pero no las usaré.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos, actualización nueva... sinceramente no puedo creer que lo esté logrando actualizar de forma tan rápida y puntual... que lo digan mis otros fics que tienen hasta tela de araña por la falta de actualización... En fin, agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que han comentado, que han comenzado a seguir el fic o que lo han marcado como favorito, creo que todo eso ayuda a que esté más motivada a escribir, ¡muchas gracias!

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el fic tiene como personaje protagonista a En Yufuin... eso se debe a que él es mi consentido de esta serie y en algún momento de este año, espero, poder hacer hacer el cosplay de él, por todo eso, les pido y les recomiendo que vayan y busquen las canción de En en YouTube, esa canción es todo un himno al culto de la vagancia (?) XD En fin ya no los molesto más con mi palabrerío XD

* * *

**Corazón Negro**

**Capítulo 3: No se puede escapar de la oscuridad**

Al día siguiente, los cuatro muchachos pensaron que no verían al joven Yufuin, pero para sorpresa de todos, este se había hecho presente a clases, y por ende al Club de Defensa de la Tierra. Aunque los chicos tenían curiosidad por saber si En recordaba lo que había sucedido el día anterior al terminar de luchar contra el monstruo, ninguno sabía cuál era la mejor manera de iniciar con el tema. Por unos momentos se mantuvieron ocupados en sus cosas, Io con sus inversiones, Ryuu revisando su celular, Yumoto achuchando al Wómbat, Atsushi leyendo y En, pues En se encontraba entre dormido y despierto, quizás otra de las razones por las cuales los chicos aún no le dirigían la palabra. Claro, las cosas dejaron de estar en silencio absoluto cuando el mayor de los chicos cayó al suelo y terminó por despertar de golpe.

\- ¡En! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Atsushi se apresura a llegar al lado de su compañero y ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Sí – responde – Creo que no calculé bien.

\- Yufuin, ¿no cree que lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería? – el joven Naruko cuestiona, dejando en evidencia la preocupación colectiva que rondaba en el grupo de amigos.

\- No, estoy bien – responde el cuestionado.

\- Pero, En no…

\- Ya regreso – En no deja a Atsushi terminar su frase, por el contrario se levanta y sale por la ventana a tomar algo de aire.

Yufuin entiende a la perfección la intranquilidad de sus compañeros, él mismo se siente así, tiene pleno conocimiento que lo que le está pasando no es un resfriado, no es fatiga, no es nada común, pero teme saber cuál es la respuesta. Ha pasado pensando desde el día anterior qué ha sido diferente en las veces que ha combatido los monstruos con la ocasión en la que enfrentaron a aquel demente del "corre, corre," pues desde ese día sabía que algo había cambiado.. Trata de mantenerse despierto, sin éxito alguno y se deja llevar por el cansancio que le ha atormentado todos estos días. Luego de unos minutos, los otros chicos se asomaron por la ventana para encontrar al mayor completamente dormido.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? – Ryuu pregunta – No podemos dejarlo ahí, ¿cierto?

\- Sería algo peligroso – Io comenta y mira al resto.

\- Wómbat lo puede vigilar, ¿no? – Yumoto propone, pero rápidamente el resto rechaza la propuesta.

\- Me quedaré yo, después de todo el próximo periodo no tenemos clases – Atsushi les dice y sale por la venta para sentarse al lado de En.

\- Si necesitas algo envía un mensaje de texto, ¿de acuerdo?- Ryuu le dice y entran nuevamente, la campana ha zona y deben de volver a clases.

En un principio Atsushi pensó que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que su amigo despertara, pero cuando pasaron dos horas y seguía igual creyó que lo mejor sería tratar de despertarlo. Además, ya era hora de regresar a casa y tratar de regresar cargando a En sería algo complicado. Kinugawa comienza a sacudir ligeramente a su amigo, pero se mantiene profundamente dormido.

\- ¡En, despierta! Vamos tenemos que regresar a casa – Atsushi dice y lo sacude nuevamente.

\- Vete – murmura En y se vuelve.

\- Vamos, vamos, no me iré sin ti despierta ya – dice el chico de los lentes – En, ya tienes que despertar.

\- ¡Hola! – el repentino sonido de la voz de Yumoto, hace que Atsushi pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre el pecho de En, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que Yufuin despertara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – musita aún un tanto adormilado.

\- Es hora de ir a casa – responde Atsushi levantándose y ajustando sus lentes.

\- Dormí tanto, ¡cielos!

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Ryuu que recién se asoma por la ventana les pregunta y ambos chicos asienten.

\- Yufuin, disculpe que insista con la idea, pero creo que es realmente necesario que consulte a un médico respecto a su actual condición de salud – Naruko sugiere nuevamente, pero la negativa de En es inmediata.

\- Estaré bien, no se preocupen.

Todos entran al salón del Club de la Defensa de la Tierra, toman sus cosas e inician su camino de regreso a casa. Rara vez el silencio era incómodo entre los cinco, además que desde el momento en que Yumoto se unió al grupo no había un solo momento de silencio. Los chicos estaban justo a la entrada de la escuela cuando las pulseramor reaccionan dándoles a saber de la presencia de un nuevo rival. Para nadie es un secreto que ninguno tiene la más mínima intención de transformarse y luchar, bueno casi todos Yumoto se muestra con la misma iniciativa de siempre.

\- ¡Es hora de entrar en acción! – exclama el menor, pero el resto de los muchachos se mantienen en la misma posición.

\- Por favor, cumplan con la responsabilidad que se les ha sido dada como los Battle Lovers – Wómbat les pide nervioso de una posible respuesta negativa.

\- ¡Vamos!

En expresa y se coloca la lado de Yumoto y ambos se ponen en posición para transformase. Por un momento Ryuu, Io y Atsushi se mantuvieron en dude respecto a llevar a cabo la transformación, pero si Yufuin se mostraba tan decidido y listo, pues ellos también debían actuar de la misma manera. Una vez que los cinco príncipes herederos del trono del amor se encuentran listos se dirigen todos juntos hacia donde el monstruo se encuentra causando caos.

\- ¡Cerulean!

\- ¿Qué sucede, Epinard?

\- No tienes que ir, ¿sabes? Nosotros cuatro nos podemos encargar de esto – Epinard le dice a su compañero, ambos se han detenido y dejan a los otros tres adelantarse un poco.

\- No hay problema, me siento un poco mejor cuando estoy transformado – En contesta, pero sabe muy bien que sus palabras no han sido más que una gran mentira.

Tras escuchar lo que parece ser una explosión, tanto Cerulean como Epinard detienen su conversación y reanudan su marcha. Esta vez el monstruo se trataba de algún tipo de piano combinado con una trompeta, Scarlet, Sulfur y Vesta están atacando al monstruo con todo su poder, y tanto Cerulean como Epinard se unen al combate.

"Simplemente, resiste por ahora" son los pensamientos que pasan por la mente del Battle Lover Cerulean al sentir como su cuerpo se rehúsa a moverse y una extraña sensación le invade lentamente.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad – Zundar expresa con fuerza y los tres muchachos asienten

\- Esta vez no le defraudaremos señor Zundar – el joven de cabello blanco dice con seguridad y comienzan a avanzar hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Mientras que los chicos se encargan del monstruo atacándolo en repetidas ocasiones, los Caerula Adamas se mueven sigilosamente para acorralar a uno de los Battle Lovers. Justo en el momento en que los chicos reúnen sus poderes y Scarlet se encarga de realizar el Love Attack tanto como el Love Shower, el trío de Caerula Adamas rodea a Cerulean para llevar a cabo su jugada.

\- ¿Qué diablos?

\- ¡Cerulean! – expresa alarmado Epinard.

\- Es el momento, ¡Zundar Needle! – el pequeño erizo de color verde lanza la letal aguja desde el hombro de Aurite hacia la pulseramor de Cerulean.

\- ¡Aurite!

\- ¡Argent!

\- ¡Perla!

\- ¡Donum!

Por un momento todo está en silencio, los Caerula Adamas han logrado su objetivo y los Battle Lovers miran como su compañero permanece completamente estático, sus ojos perdidos y sin reflejar brillo alguno. De pronto, unas líneas negras comienzan a avanzar desde la muñeca izquierda de Cerulean al resto de su cuerpo. Lentamente, los colores en su vestuario se tornaron en tonos más oscuros y las partes blancas ahora son completamente negras. Lo último en cambiar de color es el broche que sujeta el lazo de su cuello, volviéndose también de color negro.

\- ¡Ha funcionado! – Zundar exclama.

\- Así que, ahora tenemos un nuevo aliado, será divertido ver cómo ataca a sus antiguos compañeros – Perla expresa mientras juguetea con su cabello.

\- Señor Zundar, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?

\- Sencillo Argent, simplemente pídanle que ataque a los cuatro chicos restantes.

Al instante en que esas palabras fueron mencionadas, Scarlet, Sulfur, Vesta y Epinard reaccionan sorprendidos, hasta el momento no habían podido hacer más nada que observar. Los cuatro Battle Lovers restantes se encuentran confundidos y sobre todo ignorantes de lo que pueden hacer para regresar a su amigo a la normalidad.

\- Dark Cerulean, atácalos – Aurite ordena, su voz fría y deseosa de ver lo que sucederá.

Cerulean, ahora totalmente poseído por la oscuridad de las dos Zundar Needle que ha recibido toma en sus manos el Love Stick, el cual también ha cambiado por completo. Hay un momento en el cual Epinard se da cuenta de la duda que embarga a Cerulean con respecto a atacarlos, un ligero temblor en la mano del joven y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos son las claves que el Príncipe Perforador tiene para saber que aún no todo está perdido.

\- ¡Cerulean! ¡Reacciona! ¡No tienes que hacerlo! – Epinard grita y los otros Battle Lovers lo miran como si también estuviera a punto de perder la razón.

\- Es imposible que te escuche ahora – Wómbat aparece detrás de Scarlet – no sé cómo lo han logrado, pero han conseguido invadir su corazón con odio y pensamientos oscuros, no será fácil convencerlo de no atacarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclaman todos al unísono.

\- Dark Cerulean, hazlo ahora – Aurite ordena nuevamente y en esta ocasión no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Dark Aqua!

El ataque de Cerulean se dirige a sus compañeros, ninguno lo logra esquivar y ninguno esperaba la fuerza de dicho ataque. Los cuatro junto con Wómbat han caído y a pesar de que tienen el poder para defenderse de ese ataque, no lo hacen, no pueden luchar en contra de su compañero.

\- ¡Acaba con ellos Dark Cerulean! – es la siguiente orden por parte de Aurite.

\- ¿No es demasiado pronto para ello, Aurite?

\- Te preocupas por pequeños detalles, Argent, este es el mejor momento para acabar con ellos y saber sus verdaderas identidades – Perla añade deseoso por ver como sus rivales finalmente son derrotados.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que Cerulean es más fuerte ahora? – pregunta Ryuu mientras se levanta y ayuda a Io.

\- Sus pensamientos más negativos han tomado más fuerza y eso le da más poder – responde el Wómbat.

\- ¡Dark Cerulean! ¡Te di una orden, obedece! – espeta furioso Aurite.

Sin embargo, el joven Cerulean no hace movimiento alguno, parece más tener una batalla consigo mismo y tratar de alguno forma de luchar contra la oscuridad que le ha invadido.

\- Señor Zundar, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que es necesario otra de sus valiosas agujas para poder cumplir de forma definitiva con nuestro objetivo – Aurite expresa y tanto Perla como Argent se sorprenden.

\- Nunca hemos usado tantas Zundar Needle, podría ser peligroso – Argent intenta razonar con su compañero.

\- También deseo acabar con ellos, pero tres agujas podría ser más de lo que nosotros mismos podríamos manejar – Perla añade, pero no hacen cambiar de idea al joven.

\- Si es por el objetivo que buscamos… ¡Zundar Needle!

Epinard, Sulfur, Vesta y Scarlet se levantan rápidamente y con las energías que aún tienen atacan en dirección de la aguja para evitar que entre a la pulseramor de su amigo. Los Caerula Adamas quedan impactados por la acción tan imprevista de los cuatro muchachos.

\- ¡No dejaremos que le hagan nada a nuestro amigo! – Scarlet grita.

\- Su amigo es ahora nuestro esclavo, pierden su tiempo si creen que lo pueden rescatar – refuta Aurite.

\- No importa – susurra Epinard - ¡No importa lo que digas! ¡Nosotros recuperaremos a Cerulean! ¡Es nuestro amigo y nada es más importante que eso! ¡Epinard Hurricane!

El Príncipe Perforador lanza su ataque contra los Caerula Adamas que lo evaden sin ninguna dificultad y desaparecen del lugar. Una vez que el trío se ha marchado, el control que ejercen sobre el Battle Lover Cerulean desaparece y la transformación se deshace por completo.

\- ¡En! – exclama el joven de lentes quien también deshace su transformación al igual que el resto de sus amigos y corre al lado de En quien está inconsciente.

\- Wómbat… ¿podemos revertir esto? –Yumoto pregunta, su voz suena algo apagada y en cierta forma nostálgica.

\- Ha de haber una forma, estoy seguro que no hay nada que ustedes, como Battle Lovers, no puedan hacer – el "mámífero" rosado expresa, intenta sonar lleno de confianza para transmitir ese sentimiento a los jóvenes, pero en las facciones de todos es evidente que no da resultado.

Los chicos deciden que es mejor llevar a En de vuelta al salón del club de Defensa, tanto para mayor comodidad como para evitar que el joven Daitenji los viera en el momento en que despertara. Afortunadamente, pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que En recuperara la consciencia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – cuestiona al ver que todos le están clavando la mirada.

\- Eso no importa, ¡es bueno que hayas despertado! – Atsushi expresa y sonríe al ver que las agujas con las que su amigo fue atacado no presentan ningún tipo de efecto ahora.

\- En realidad, creo que es algo de lo que sí debemos hablar, Kinugawa – Io interrumpe .

\- No seas tan directo – le susurra Ryuu en el oído al peliverde.

\- Hablaremos mañana, nos podemos ver en los baños Kurotama y allí lo discutiremos todo – propone el joven Kinugawa y todos asienten.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, primero que nada, mil disculpas por el atraso inicié hace dos semanas con un nuevo trabajo y hasta ahora sentí que tenía tiempo y cabeza para poder trabajar en la redacción del cuarto capítulo. En un principio creí que este sería un fic de 5 capítulos, ahora francamente no lo sé, pues como ahora terminó la seria aún no puedo creer que haya acabado- ya tengo mejor conocimiento de qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer... por decirlo de alguna manera, así que bueno quién sabe al rato y queda en 5 o al rato hay esperanza de más XD aún no lo sé. Nuevamente, gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento que le han marcado a este fic, eso me hace sentir muy feliz y con mucha motivación para seguir escribiéndolo! Sin más preámbulo, capítulo cuatro =)

* * *

**Corazón Negro**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Amor?**

Tras lo acordado el día anterior, cuatro de los chicos ya se encuentran listos para hablar y encontrar una posible solución en los Baños Kurotama; sin embargo, el joven por quien decidieron reunirse no ha aparecido aún. Quizás la primera opción de muchos hubiera sido entrar en pánico al ver que aún no se ha presentado; sin embargo, conociendo a En Yufuin, lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado dormido hasta tarde y que apenas se esté dirigiendo al punto de encuentro.

\- ¿No deberíamos llamarlo? – Yumoto pregunta, y todos dirigen la mirada a Atsushi.

\- Esperaremos quince minutos más, En puede ser muy perezoso cuando se trata de un día de fin de semana –responde el chico de lentes.

\- ¿En serio crees que se tarde tanto? Digo, creo que todos sabemos que Yufuin es "opositor a la acción, movimiento y esfuerzo físico", pero ya se retrasó media hora – Ryuu comenta revisando su celular – Además, ¿no sería mejor si comenzamos a pensar en una solución por cuenta propia?

\- Creo que la propuesta de Ryuu es acertada, además sinceramente no creo que Yufuin sea de mucha ayuda considerando

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Ryuu e Io, hay que encontrar la forma de regresar la pulseramor de En a la normalidad, y la mejor forma para hacerlo es a través del amor – Wómbat interviene rápidamente en la conversación compartiendo la que él cree es la solución más obvia y efectiva.

\- ¿Amor? – replican todos al unísono.

Y tras esa simple interrogante, Ryuu e Io miran de forma casi inmediata a Atsushi, quien les devuelve una expresión de suma confusión al no tener idea del por qué enfocan su atención en él.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta finalmente luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio y miradas.

\- Bueno… tú conoces a Yufuin mejor que nosotros, eres quien mejor puede saber qué tipo de… ya sabes… amor necesita – Ryuu contesta – En mi caso, sabría que si quiero darle amor a Io, lo que tengo que darle es dinero.

\- Y en mi caso, si tuviera que darle amor a Ryuu, tendría que conseguirle muchas citas con muchas señoritas – Io responde ante el comentario de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y en mi caso? ¿Qué hay de mí? – Yumoto pregunta emocionado.

\- A ti obviamente te permitiremos achuchar a Wómbat todo lo que quisieras para que tengas amor – contesta Ryuu de forma inmediata y los ojos de Yumoto se iluminan como si fueran dos perlas.

\- ¡Me gusta! – exclama emocionado, todo lo contrario del Wómbat que inmediatamente toma control del profesor Tawarayama para evitar todo tipo de contacto con el menor del grupo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Es fácil saber cómo le gusta recibir amor a las personas, así que dinos, ¿cómo le darías amor a Yufuin? – cuestiona Ryuu a Kinugawa que aún parece confundido por la pregunta.

Ante la presión visual de sus compañeros, Kinugawa parece sucumbir lentamente y no encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Ciertamente, de los 4 presentes es quien mejor conoce a En, pero no tiene la más mínima idea de cuál sería la respuesta apropiada. Los segundos se convertían en horas para el peliazul y las miradas parecían las resplandecientes luces de un escenario ante el cual colapsa paulatinamente. De forma afortunada, antes de verse obligado a pronunciar palabra alguna, las pulseramor de los cuatro alertan de una nueva amenaza.

\- ¿Y ahora? – inquiere dudoso de

\- ¡Rápido Love Making ahora! – Wómbat les indica, pero aún hay ciertas dudas.

\- Podemos hacerlo sin En, nos aseguraremos de terminar rápido y estaremos aquí antes de que él se tenga que transformar – Atsushi dice y todos asienten.

Tras la decisión tomada, todos inician el Love Making convirtiéndose así en Scarlet, Epinard, Sulfur y Vesta. Rápidamente se dirigen a lugar al que la pulseramor los guía para encontrar un nuevo monstruo que obviamente fue creado por los Caerula Adamas. En esta ocasión un monstruo con forma de una caja de pañuelos gigante sería el rival de los Battle Lovers.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Vesta expresa con desagrado al ver que los pañuelos que el monstruo lanzaba parecían ya usados - ¡No pienso tocar eso!

\- Creo que no hay necesidad de tocarlo, sólo hagamos esto rápido – Epinard indica y prepara su ataque - ¡Epinard Hurricane!

\- ¡Cállate insensible! – el monstruo grita y lanza uno de esos desagradables pañuelos a Epinard estrellándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo pegado contra este.

\- Eso es… anti-higiénico – Sulfur comenta con evidente repugnancia en su tono de voz.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! No podemos dejar que un montón de papel usado nos gane esta batalla. ¡Scarlet Luminiere!

\- ¡Silencio insensible, insensato, mocoso!

Con eso el monstruo vuelve a enviar su ataque hacia los otros tres Battle Lovers dejándolos a todos atrapados en la pegajosa trampa.

\- Aún no ha llegado – Argent dice a sus camaradas quienes observan atentos los movimientos de los Battle Lovers.

\- Tendrá que aparecer, ahora con más razón que los inútiles de sus compañeros han quedado atrapados – el joven de cabello rosa exclama con una risilla maliciosa.

\- En cuanto aparezca realizaremos el Donum nuevamente y esta vez lo haremos de tal forma que no pueda resistirse a nuestro control – Aurite expresa a sus compañeros y ambos asienten.

\- Caerula Adamas, esta vez el fallo no será permitido.

\- Sí, señor Zundar.

Mientras tanto, los chicos aún trataban de poder escapar de la pegajosa trampa del monstruo caja pañuelos, sin ningún éxito. Tratan con todas sus fuerzas de liberar sus extremidades pero la fuerza de la sustancia pegajosa no les deja moverse en absoluto.

\- ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer! – Yumoto grita harto de no poder moverse.

\- ¡Dinos qué y con gusto lo haremos! – responde Vesta asqueado de lidiar con la viscosidad del pañuelo al que está pegado.

\- ¡Traten de usar su Love Stick para romper esta cosa! – Epinard les indica.

\- ¿No será un poco arriesgado?

\- ¡Dije que se callen!

El monstruo desesperado por el constante bullicio de los cuatro Battle Lovers lanza nuevamente su ataque, pero justo antes de que los chicos fueran golpeados con este, un rayo azul aparece evitando el ataque.

\- Lamento llegar tarde – Cerulean expresa – Tuve ciertas dificultades, ¡Cerulean Aqua! – y con eso el Príncipe Destellante logra liberar a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Cerulean! ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? No debiste de haber venido – Epinard le dice cuando se pone a su lado.

\- Estoy bien, no ha sucedido nada malo – replica y se pone en posición de batalla.

\- Pero sucederá – expresa una voz desde lo alto de los árboles y desciende.

\- ¿En serio? Ni siquiera hemos acabado con el monstruo y estos tipos ya aparecen – Vesta menciona molesta de ver que la situación podría complicarse un poco más.

\- Scarlet, encárgate ahora del monstruo – Epinard indica y el más joven asiente.

\- ¡Resplandece, Lumiere del amor!

\- ¡Destella, Aqua Purificadora!

\- ¡Perfora, Huracán Galante!

\- ¡Clama, Gaia Furioso!

\- ¡Apasiona, Ignit Flameante!

\- ¡LOVE ATTACK! – espeta lleno de energía el Príncipe Resplandeciente y luego pasa de inmediato a realizar el Love Shower.

\- ¿Creen que porque han derrotado al monstruo nuestro trabajo no resultará? – cuestiona Perla jugueteando con su cabello.

\- Epinard, vete de inmediato con Cerulean, nosotros ganaremos tiempo para ustedes – Sulfur indica y el chico de lentes asiente.

\- ¡Vámonos Cerulean!

\- ¡No creas que será tan fácil!

Suscita el joven de cabello blanco y rápidamente él y sus compañeros realiza una vez más el Donum para manipular el poder de la pulseramor de Cerulean. El joven Príncipe Destellante detiene su andar de inmediato, nuevamente sus ojos cambian lentamente, pero esta vez pareciera como si agonizara con cada segundo que pasa antes del cambio de su transformación, pareciera como si pidiera de forma silenciosa ayuda a su mejor amigo para que evite lo que está pasando, pero ni siquiera el Príncipe Perforador puede evitarlo. Cerulean se ha transformado por segunda vez en Dark Cerulean.

\- Esta vez, no te dejaremos escapar tan fácilmente, Dark Cerulean – Aurite dice su voz enmarcando el obvio deseo de causar daño a los Battle Lovers con su propio compañero – Ahora, ataca al Battle Lover Epinard, usa todo tu poder.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – expresan los otros al escuchar la indicación.

\- Cerulean… - suscita Epinard al ver que el joven inicia a obedecer la orden.

\- Huye… - susurra débilmente al levantar su brazo y dirigir su ataque a Epinard - ¡Dark Cerulean Aqua!

Fueron cuestión de segundos para que el ataque impactara en contra de Epinard, pues afortunadamente Sulfur reaccionó a tiempo y logró empujar a su compañero. Ambos cayeron al suelo un poco golpeados, y aún asombrados del gran poder que había reflejado el ataque de esta versión del Battle Lover Cerulean.

\- Dark Cerulean, será mejor que no falles en esta ocasión. ¡Atácalos a todos!

\- Aurite… ¿estás seguro de esto? – Argent cuestiona al líder, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna.

\- No te preocupes Argent, simplemente disfruta del espectáculo.

Los cuatro Battle Lovers se reagruparon en un mismo lugar, no sabían si lo más adecuado era contra-atacar o como lo había dicho Wómbat, darle amor a Cerulean, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Eran los herederos del trono del amor, hasta el momento habían combatido monstruos que con el Love Attack y Love Shower volvían a la normalidad, pero ¿podrían hacer lo mismo con su amigo? ¿Atacarlo? ¿Arriesgar lo que le pueda suceder a En para poder volverlo a la normalidad?

\- Váyanse… - expresa entre dientes Dark Cerulean, tratando de evitar el ataque, pero viéndose imposibilitado a cumplir con su objetivo una vez que los Caerula Adamas usan sus anillos para aumentar el poder del control - ¡Dark Cerulean Aqua!

\- ¡No! – grita el Wómbat a la distancia al ver cómo los cuatro chicos reciben el ataque del quinto príncipe del amor.

Los cuatro jóvenes caen ante la fuerza del golpe propiciado por Dark Cerulean, quien parece perder consciencia tras el esfuerzo por evitar atacar a sus compañeros. Los Caerula Adamas se retiran, no necesitan más pruebas para saber que podrán seguir utilizando al Battle Lover Cerulean como uno de sus aliados para poder vencer en esta batalla. Los cinco jóvenes permanecen inconscientes por unos minutos, el primero en recuperar el conocimiento es Epinard, quien se arrastra lentamente al lado de Cerulean.

\- ¿En? ¿En? Por favor reacciona – expresa volteando a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Acaso En siempre ha sido tan fuerte? – Vesta quien también despierta pregunta.

\- Posiblemente, pero el poder que los Caerula Adamas usan en él ha de aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques – Io comenta y ayuda a Vesta y Scarlet a ponerse en pie.

\- Love out…- Atsushi expresa y se mantiene al lado de En colocando la cabeza del mayor en sus regazos - En, despierta, todo está bien, solucionaremos esto juntos, pero tienes que despertar – Atsushi continua tratando de hacer reaccionar al ojiazul.

\- Love out – expresan Yumoto, Ryuu e Io para desvanecer la transformación, y se acercan a sus compañeros.

\- Probablemente la influencia de los Caerula Adamas fue más fuerte en esta ocasión – Io comenta de forma pensativa.

\- ¿Acaso no podemos quitarle la pulseramor? De esa forma se desvanecería su transformación y quizás no se vería afectado por lo que sea que le hicieron esos tipos – Ryuu propone esperando que esa sea una buena idea.

\- ¡Imposible! Ustedes son los herederos del amor, y la pulseramor los une a ese trono que han ganado – Wómbat responde rápidamente – Ya se los dije, la única forma de que hacer que En vuelva a la normalidad y no se vea afectado por los poderes de esos tipos es dándole amor.

\- ¿Amor? – susurra Atsushi aun mostrándose preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

¿Qué tipo de amor será capaz de recuperar al Battle Lover Cerulean? ¿Cómo pueden terminar con la influencia de los Caerula Adamas? ¿Acaso no estaban preparados para este desafío? ¿Cómo se supone que sean los Battle Lovers si ni siquiera pueden salvar a uno de sus camaradas?

\- No importa lo difícil que sea, prometo que te ayudaremos, En – Atsushi expresa y en ese momento todos los chicos asienten.

Aún quizás no sabían ni tenían la menos idea del cómo ayudar al mayor del equipo, pero estaban seguros de que encontrarían una forma de hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos, primero que nada quiero realmente agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a las personas que han apoyado el fic a través de reviews, favorito o dándole seguimiento, muchas gracias de verdad. Lamento también de corazón la poca regularidad con las que he realizado las últimas actualizaciones, en resumen se debe a una sola cosa: trabajo. Además, en estos días una de mis más grandes amigas, es más una de mis queridas hermanas me convenció de trabajar otra historia de EnAtsu... aún estoy decidiendo si dejo vivir esa idea o si mejor simplemente la desecho...

En fin sin más rodeos, capítulo 5.

* * *

**Corazón Negro**

**Capítulo 5: Promesa **

Había pasado una hora desde el acontecimiento sucedido esta mañana, los chicos se encontraban aún en el parque esperando por En a que despertara, en su estado de inconsciencia la transformación de Dark Cerulean se había desvanecido y Atsushi se había encargado de cuidar de él. El resto de los muchachos también estaban ahí, principalmente encargándose de cubrir las heridas ocasionadas por ese último ataque por parte de Dark Cerulean. En el caso de Yumoto, había sufrido un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, así que Io se había encargado de revisarle y vendarle cuidadosamente, con vendajes totalmente improvisados de las ropas que llevaban puestas ese día, para evitar consecuencias más serías. Io también se había encargado de vendar la herida que Ryuu había recibido en la pierna izquierda, y de la misma manera, Ryuu se había encargado de vendar el brazo de Io.

El único que aún no había aceptado ayuda alguna era Atsushi, él simplemente parecía pendiente de En y que este se mantuviera en buen estado. Claro, los muchachos también pensaban que Atsushi se mantenía en extremo estado pensativo tratando de encontrar ideas para solucionar la situación actual. Una vez que Io, Ryuu y Yumoto estaban totalmente listos se acercaron al lado de Atsushi también junto con Wómbat, el chico peliazul se sobresaltó un poco al sentir a los otros tres cerca de ellos, pero les sonrió con gentileza al ver que todos estaban bien.

\- Kinugawa, también necesitas vendarte el brazo, y al menos limpiar un poco tu cara – Ryuu le dice ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mi cara?

\- Tienes unas pequeñas cortadas en la mejilla izquierda y la frente – Io explica al ver el desconcierto del joven.

\- ¿Cuándo creen que despierte? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿acaso le pasó algo grave? – Yumoto pregunta abrazando al Wómbat, es algo sorprendente ver a Yumoto dando un gentil abrazo al "mamífero" rosado y no achuchándolo de forma incontrolable como siempre lo hace.

\- Él estará bien Yumoto, no tienes por qué preocuparte – Ryuu se apresura a contestar, al parecer el pelirosado lo menos que quería era que el menor y más enérgico del grupo perdiera esa distintiva felicidad por preocuparse.

\- Posiblemente usó mucha de su energía al tratar de rehusar el comando de los Caerula Adamas, creo que todos vimos y fuimos testigos que Yufuin intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar atacarnos – Io comenta de forma racional y Ryuu asiente al comentario.

\- En fue muy fuerte al tratar de rehusar esa orden – Yumoto comenta retomando ligeramente su entusiasmo.

La conversación parecía avivarse un poco y hacer que todos fueran recuperando poco a poco un estado de ánimo más positivo. Claro, la misma se detuvo momentáneamente cuando los cuatro chicos y el Wómbat se percataron que el mayor comenzaba a despertar. El castaño parecía estar lidiando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por ello lleva sus manos directamente a sus ojos y comienza a restregarlos de forma agresiva hasta que finalmente abre sus ojos azules. Al principio, el joven Yufuin parece confundido ante el escenario, cinco rostros curiosos mirándole atentamente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se levantara de forma repentina y fijando su mirada en cada uno de ellos de forma detenida. El cambio en la expresión de En era algo que nunca ninguno de los chicos habría imaginado, la mirada que siempre permanecía relajada, aperezada y sin energía de nada, lucía ahora totalmente afligida, llena de remordimiento contra sí mismo y llena de desesperación.

\- ¿Yo hice esto? ¿Realmente los ataqué? – cuestiona el joven desviando la mirada.

\- No fue tu culpa, los Caerula Adamas te tenían controlado, no es algo que quisieras hacer, En por favor trata de entender que no fue tu culpa – Atsushi rápidamente le dice al ver a su amigo tan ofuscado por lo sucedido.

\- Kinugawa tiene razón, trataste de protegernos hasta el último momento – Ryuu agrega rápidamente para tratar de ayudar.

\- Por ahora – Yumoto inicia su frase con un ligero susurro - ¡Vamos a los baños Kurotama! – grita con gran energía – Sinceramente creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, odio que estemos tan lúgubres y sombríos.

El menor expresa poniéndose de pie, dejando que Wómbat regrese al lado del profesor Tawarayama. Ryuu e Io siguieron de inmediato al rubio y al profesor, pero por parte de En y Atsushi el recorrido tardó un poco más en ser iniciado. El mayor no parecía entender las palabras que sus amigos le habían dicho, parecía estarse tomando de la peor forma la noticia de haber atacado a sus compañeros. Y en lo que respecta a Atsushi, pues simplemente trataba de encontrar las palabras y la forma adecuada de decirlas a En.

\- Atsushi.

\- ¿Qué pasa En? – cuestiona el chico de los lentes poniendo toda su atención en lo que su amigo le fuera a decir.

\- Si llega a haber una próxima vez en la que me transforme en eso… no dudes en atacarme, no importa lo que pase, no dudes ni un solo momento en atacarme, si debes dejarme inconsciente hazlo, dame tu mejor golpe, pero no permitas que los vuelva a lastimar – pide el mayor mirando directamente a los ojos a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡¿En?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo no sería capaz de atacarte! – reprocha molesto y de inmediato Atsushi.

\- ¡Si tú no lo haces ninguno de los demás lo hará! ¡Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti! – el mayor replica, la frustración es evidente en su voz – No… no quiero lastimarlos de nuevo…

\- En… no necesitamos atacarte, podemos solucionar esto, ninguno necesita salir herido – Kinugawa trata de razonar rápidamente – Es en serio, podemos encontrar una forma de…

\- Atsushi no logra terminar su frase, En lo toma por los hombros y lo mira fijamente, por un momento detiene el agarre del hombro izquierdo de Atsushi para dirigir su mano a la mejilla de Atsushi. El castaño mantiene un semblante lleno de seriedad y parece tener dificultad en expresar lo que pasa por su cabeza.

\- ¿En? – cuestiona Atsushi al sentirse sorprendido por las acciones de En.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez no son simples rasguños? ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez es un daño más serio que no puede ser remediado con vendajes?

Si Atsushi no conociera En tan bien como lo hace, pensaría que está loco, que está imaginando el ligero temblor que se generó en la voz del joven Yufuin. Sin embargo, el peliazul conoce bien a su mejor amigo y sabe que el tono de voz de En reflejó el temor sincero que sentía de ser el culpable de causar un daño mayor a sus compañeros.

El silencio se hizo presente en medio de ambos. Las palabras en este momento no eran más que mera cortesía, Atsushi había entendido la petición de En, y aunque no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de poder cumplirla, había aceptado cumplir con ella. Un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento fue todo lo que En ofreció a su amigo, pues se sentía más tranquilo ahora que estaba la posibilidad que Atsushi lo detuviera en el momento que las cosas se salieran de control.

Hubieran querido estar un momento más a solas, quizás para poder retomar el valor y formular oraciones coherentes que pudieran hacer menos nostálgico el momento, Yumoto, Ryuu, Io, Tawarayama y Wómbat aparecieron nuevamente.

\- Oigan ustedes dos, ¿acaso piensan quedarse aquí todo el día? – Ryuu les pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

\- Al menos pudieron haber avisado que se quedarían atrás – Io añade mientras se acerca a Ryuu.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Todos necesitamos un largo y refrescante baño! – Yumoto les expresa comenzando a empujar a los dos mayores del grupo hacia la dirección en la que se encuentran los baños Kurotama.

\- Bien, bien, iremos Yumoto, no hay necesidad que nos arrastres hasta el lugar- Kinugawa le dice al menos, pero sin resultado alguno, pues el rubio se mantiene empujándolo.

\- Déjalo, tiene energía de más para gastar – En dice, tratando de actuar tan normal como puede frente a todos los demás.

Una vez en los baños Kurotama, los cinco muchachos, en compañía del cuerpo del profesor y Wómbat, se relajaron en las cálidas aguas termales. Cabe destacar que se sintieron bastante relajado al momento en que entraron y Gora no les cuestionó por las resientes heridas, quizás el hermano mayor de Yumoto pensó que los cuatro chicos que llegaron con vendajes practicaron algún tipo de deporte extremo y como era obvio, el mayor de los cuatro fue tan perezoso que no quiso hacer nada. Ese sería el razonamiento más lógico que Gora podría tener acerca de la forma en la que se presentarion, ¿cierto?

Aunque bueno, ese no era el tipo de tema o asunto que debía preocuparles, los chicos tenían que pensar por el contrario en soluciones para ayudar a su compañero, pues tres de ellos desconocían el trato que los dos mayores habían realizado. El Wómbat como siempre propuso su solución de dar amor a En para poder sanar la pulseramor y borrar de esta todo rastro de maldad. Sin embargo, Yufuin no tuvo una recepción muy positiva de la propuesta y la ignoró por completo.

\- ¿Acaso no hay una mejor idea a la del Wómbat? – En cuestiona, pero ninguno parece tener una solución a mano.

\- Esperemos a que suceda nuevamente, de seguro sabremos qué hacer en ese momento – Yumoto expresa.

\- Tu qué dices, Yufuin – Io cuestiona a quien tiene la decisión final.

\- Por mí está bien, además pensar en una solución es algo muy agotador, no hay porqué gastar energías en eso.

\- No importa lo que pase, nuestro senior siempre será así – Ryuu comenta tras la respuesta del mayor lo cual provoca ciertas risas en los allí presentes.

Sin embargo, la diversión para Atsushi no fue tan duradera, ya él tenía conocimiento de la verdadera solución que En deseaba aplicar para la próxima vez en que su transformación pasara a ser Dark Cerulean. Lo que más angustiaba al chico, era no estar seguro de poder cumplir con la promesa que había realizado a su amigo, ¿atacarlo? ¿Dejarlo inconsciente? El tan simple hecho de pensar que debía de luchar contra su amigo le provocaba un profundo dolor en el pecho y un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. No obstante, por el momento no pensaría en esa situación, por ahora disfrutaría del momento que pasaba con todos sus amigos y simplemente esperaría tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para llevar a cabo la petición de su amigo en el momento que fuera necesario.

Por otra parte, en el salón del consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Binan, tres jóvenes bien parecidos se encuentran sentados tomando el té. La expresión en el rostro del líder es aquella que denota victoria y el sentimiento de invencibilidad.

\- Caerula Adamas, es el momento de tomar ventaja del plan actual y hacer que los Battle Lovers sucumban ante nuestro poder – Zundar quien nuevamente se encontraba dentro de una taza les dice.

\- Por supuesto señor Zundar, esperaremos al próximo objetivo para atacar a los Battle Lovers – Kinshiro responde tras probar un poco de su té.

\- No será necesario crear a otro "loveless", ahora que hemos ganado total control de aquel al que llaman Battle Lover Cerulean, podemos manipular su transformación sin la necesidad de estar cerca de ellos – expresa el animalito de color verde.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Podríamos manipular la transformación de ese sujeto incluso en este momento? – Ibushi cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Así es.

\- Pero, no creo que sea para nada bello si utilizamos desmedidamente al desaliñado ese – Akoya comenta de inmediato.

\- Por ahora lo mejor será esperar un momento adecuado para nuestro próximo ataque, debemos asegurarnos que los Battle Lovers estén totalmente descuidados para que así no tengan oportunidad de defenderse, una vez que solamente Cerulean quede en pie nos encargaremos de él – Kinshiro expresa de forma decisiva y dictando así el plan definitivo en contra de sus rivales los Battle Lovers.

\- Este es nuestro mejor plan Caerula Adamas, no lo echen a perder.

\- ¡Sí, señor Zundar!

El plan de los Caerula Adamas está listo, acabar con sus enemigos utilizando a uno de sus propios camaradas. En esta ocasión es como si nada ni nadie pudiera evitar el fuerte y consistente avance que los Conquest han ejercido últimamente en contra de los Battle Lovers.

¿Acaso los chicos estarán realmente listos para el momento en el que tengan que tomar una decisión? ¿Podrán acaso hallar la manera de ayudar a su compañero de grupo antes que este pierda todo el control y consciencia de sus propias acciones?


	6. Chapter 6

OK... estoy demasiado feliz porque parece que sí lograré terminar este fic y en menos de seis meses, en menos de un año, en menos de todo el tiempo que usualmente me toma terminar una fanfic! Holy Roman Empire -sí también soy parte del fandom de Hetalia XD, random comment-

Si las cosas me salen como las quiero se supondría que el siguiente sería el último, si la situación da un giro inesperado quizás queden dos capítulos, y si salen dos más cuento el motivo del por qué se me ocurrió la idea del fic, la cual es bastante estúpida, pero dio una historia que crear XDD... mi próximo proyecto corto en español será algo angst... y será un Song Fic... extraño escribir song fics corta venas...

Sin más preámbulo, Capítulo 6.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Corazón Negro**

Han pasado algunos días desde el último acontecimiento en el que Dark Cerulean se hizo presente, y aunque los chicos desearían pensar que ya no se tienen que preocupar que eso vuelva a suceder, saben que lo mejor es estar preparados. Saben que los Caerula Adamas tienen la ventaja de esta batalla y sobre todo que aún no tienen realmente una solución para resolver el problema, pese a que Wómbat sigue insistiendo que la solución sea el amor.

\- Oye En, ¿en serio te sientes bien?- Atsushi cuestiona a su mejor amigo al ver que el joven carece de entusiasmo más que de costumbre.

\- Sí, ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte – responde el mayor y luego bosteza.

\- De acuerdo – replica el chico de lentes, pero por más que intenta quedarse callado no lo logra - ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

El castaño detiene su andar y el peliazul imita la acción. Por un momento sólo se escucha el pasar de la brisa en medio de los dos y el camino a la secundaria repentinamente parece más largo de lo usual. Yufuin desvía su mirada, trata de cubrir las grandes ojeras con los mechones de su cabello, pero ya han sido visibles para Kinugawa. ¿Acaso era posible que la persona que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo y que se destacaba por poder dormir más horas consecutivas que cualquier otro ser humano no hubiera dormido?

\- ¿En?

\- No pude dormir anoche, no es nada grave – contesta el castaño, y aunque su noticia podría ser vista como algo insignificante para muchas personas, no lo fue para Atsushi.

\- ¡¿No dormiste anoche?! – exclama asombrado el chico de lentes y toma por los hombros a su amigo - ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a clases? ¿No crees que sea mejor que regreses a tu casa?

\- No hagas tanto drama – En expresa y se suelta del agarre de su amigo para seguir su camino.

\- Que no haga drama, En prácticamente duermes 20 horas al día y me acabas de decir que ayer no dormiste, eso no es normal – reclama Atsushi, pero En hace caso omiso a las palabras del peliazul.

El castaño trata de seguir su camino con el ritmo más normal que le es posible, pero tenía pleno conocimiento del cansancio que sentía y de lo mucho que anhelaba poder dormir. Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, lo único que escuchaba era la voz de los Caerula Adamas ordenándole atacar a sus amigos, así que por más esfuerzo que le llevara, aguantaría sus deseos de descansar si eso significaba que podía mantener a salvo a sus amigos.

Por otro lado Atsushi seguía cuestionando el actuar de su mejor amigo, ¿en serio no había problema que la persona que tenía el récord de haber dormido 72 horas seguidas y levantarse nada más para comer algo y volver a dormir por 12 horas más estuviera bien si no había dormido en todo un día? Trató de sacudir la idea de su cabeza, debía de confiar un poco más en En. Si él decía que no había problema, Atsushi debía pensar que así sería. Quizás toda esa energía acumulada le ayudaría a poder sobrellevar un día de no haber descansado.

\- Una vez que finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la secundaria Binan se toparon con Io y Ryuu que al igual que ellos apenas y lograron llegar a tiempo.

\- Buenos días – Io saluda a ambos chicos.

\- ¡Gahhh! ¡Yufuin te vez terrible! – Ryuu no puede guardar sus palabras y eso ocasiona que el mayor le dirija una mirada llena de cansancio, sin motivación alguna de defenderse o de reprochar las palabras del pelirrosa.

\- Lo sé – susurra, bosteza y sigue caminando sin darle importancia a las miradas de sus amigos.

\- ¿Realmente estará bien? – Io cuestiona a Atsushi.

\- No lo sé, no quiso centrarse en el tema, pero siento que esto se debe a…

\- A los Caerula teniendo control de él – Yumoto interrumpe al chico de lentes y todos asienten ante la observación.

-Igualmente no lo deben presionar, si él decide hablar le será más fácil recibir sus sentimientos de amor, pero si lo presionamos puede que no hagamos ningún bien – Wómbat que se había acercado manipulando el cuerpo del profesor Tawarayama les dice.

\- ¿En serio está bien que lo dejemos actuar así? – cuestiona Ryuu y los demás simplemente observan a Yufuin entrar al edificio principal de la secundaria Binan.

\- Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento – finaliza Atsushi, aunque no satisfechos con la solución, todos se muestran de acuerdo.

Habían pasado los dos primeros periodos de clases, y estaban a punto de entrar a uno de los más agotadores. El periodo antes de poder salir y disfrutar del almuerzo, este periodo especialmente para Yufuin era simplemente eterno. Especialmente hoy, sentía más sueño que nunca, su estómago rugía con tanta fuerza que sentía que toda la secundaria era capaz de escucharlo y pese a estar en la clase de Historia del Arte trataba de mantenerse despierto. Por lo general no le hubiera tomado ni cinco minutos encontrar la posición perfecta y caer dormido, pero ahora simplemente no se podía permitir eso. Era su obligación permanecer despierto.

\- En, deberías ir a la enfermería, allí podrías descansar – Atsushi le susurra a su amigo al verle que se peñizca por quinta vez la mejilla.

\- No hace falta, estoy bien – responde y pestañea varias veces tratando de ahuyentar el cansancio.

Atsushi suspira, nunca antes imaginó que tendría que lidiar con un lado lleno de terquedad por parte de En, y mucho menos se imaginó que le tendría que insistir a su amigo que se tomara un descanso. Al final llega la tan esperada hora de salida, Yufuin lanza su cabeza en contra de su pupitre y el golpe seco se escucha en todo el salón de clases, más de uno de los allí presentes voltea a ver, el mismo Kinugawa se sorprende y se alarma de ver que su amigo se levanta de inmediato, su frente teñida de rojo a causa del golpe. Sin embargo, Yufuin simplemente voltea hacia todas partes, desconocido totalmente para él, el golpe que se acaba de dar.

\- ¡Ven conmigo! – Atsushi le dice tomándolo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del salón de clase ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Atsushi! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡Oye espera! – En le reclama, pero el peliazul hace caso omiso a los reclamos del más alto.

\- ¡En, Atsushi! ¿Van a almorzar en el salón del club? – Yumoto que aparece de repente en el camino les pregunta.

\- Hoy no Yumoto, hay algo más importante que hacer que comer – responde Kinugawa y sigue arrastrando a Yufuin.

\- ¿Más importante que comer? – susurra el rubio y les sigue con la mirada, una vez que ve el destino al que Atsushi guiaba a En, Yumoto sonríe y continúa con - tranquilidad al salón del club.

Kinugawa sin pensarlo dos veces lanza a Yufuin a la cama de la enfermería y antes que este tenga la oportunidad de levantarse y debatir, le arroja la sábana y lo sujeta con toda su fuerza hasta que En no tenga energía para seguir la pelea.

\- En, necesitas descansar, no eres el tipo de persona activa que pueda pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir… - Kinugawa expresa cabizbajo.

\- No puedo – es la respuesta inmediata de Yufuin y comienza a levantarse, hasta que Atsushi lo sujeta por los hombros prohibiéndole dar un paso más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, En? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¡Dime algo! – Atsushi reclama, ya con su voz evidentemente entrecortada por la preocupación que sentía por su amigo.

\- Cada vez que intento dormir… - En susurra sin dirigirle la mirada – escucho las voces de los Caerula Adamas ordenándome que los ataque a todos ustedes… el control que tienen sobre mí es cada vez más fuerte… no puedo permitirles ganar.

Por un momento parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la habitación en donde se encontraban ambos chicos. Yufuin seguía tratando de luchar contra su constante cansancio, esperando la respuesta de Kinugawa. El chico peliazul no podía generar comentario alguno, se había quedado sorprendido al saber que ellos eran la razón por la cual En prefería sacrificar su tan sagrado descanso. De pronto, Atsushi toma nuevamente la sábana, empuja cuidadosamente a En y lo cubre.

-Yo me encargaré de cuidar que nada suceda, descansa – dice sonriendo gentilmente.

\- ¿Atsushi?

\- Lo prometí, ¿cierto? Yo me encargaré de cualquier emergencia y me encargaré de hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Pero…

\- En, descansa, me quedaré aquí y nada malo sucederá, lo prometo.

Aunque En hubiera querido seguir la discusión para mantenerse despierto, no le fue posible. Al sentir el suave contacto de la almohada y la calidez de la sábana, se dejó llevar por el sueño y se permitió dormir. Atsushi se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, sacó su celular e informó a los chicos lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que quizás En se molestaría que le dijera a los demás, pero también sabía que era justo que todos los Battle Lovers estuvieran al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando Atsushi notó que algo pasaba, En entrecerraba sus ojos con fuerza y cerraba sus puños al punto que sus nudillos se veían completamente blancos. El peliazul se levanta y trata de despertar a En, pero no le es posible, claro debió saberlo, una vez que Yufuin logra conciliar el sueño la misión más imposible del mundo es despertarlo, pero ahora debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Lo primero que se le ocurre es lo típico, sacudirlo un poco de los hombros, pero no tiene sentido, eso simplemente no funciona.

Cuando Atsushi toma un poco de distancia para tratar de pensar en más ideas, se da cuenta que En está haciendo tanta presión en cerrar los puños que incluso se ha abierto la piel con sus propias uñas. El peliazul corre de inmediato a tomarle las manos y tratar de hacer que deje de presionar con tanta fuerza.

\- En, por favor, nunca pones tanta resistencia, vamos esto es por tu bien – susurra Kinugawa mientras trata con más fuerza de abrir el puño izquierdo de En.

\- ¡Oi, Kinugawa! Vinimos en cuanto terminamos de almorzar, ¿cómo se encuentra Yufuin? – es la voz de Ryuu la que Atsushi escucha desde el pasillo.

\- ¡Dense prisa! – grita Atsushi y justo en ese momento el chico ve como el corazón de la pulseramor de En se tiñe de negro - ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Inmediatamente, surgen de la pulseramor de En salen pequeños remolinos de agua que lo comienzan a rodear lentamente y cada vez estos se vuelven más fuertes.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kinugawa? – Io cuestiona cuando finalmente entran a la enfermería y se dan cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

\- No tengo idea, el corazón se tornó negro y eso comenzó a rodearlo.

\- No hay tiempo que perder transfórmense ahora en los Battle Lovers – Wómbat ordena y todos asienten.

Una vez transformados el remolino que rodeaba a En aún no se había disipado, así que todos toman la oportunidad para invocar sus lovesticks. Todos aguardan por lo que sucederá, pero antes de ver lo que sucedería con En, se escucha un gran disturbio en las afueras de la escuela.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Vesta cuestiona.

\- Un monstruo está atacando a los otros estudiantes – Scarlet contesta al ver por la ventana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sulfur y Vesta expresan al mismo tiempo.

\- Los Caerula Adamas realmente esperan sacar provecho al máximo de esta situación – Sulfur suscita pensativo y dudoso de lo que deben hacer.

\- ¡Vayan ustedes por el monstruo! – Epinard expresa y los otros tres lo ven sorprendidos.

\- Epinard… no podemos… no podemos simplemente dejarte con Cerulean, no sabemos ni siquiera si seguirá siendo Cerulean o qué ha pasado con él – Vesta responde, preocupado por la orden que el mayor ha dado.

\- Yo le prometí a él que lo traería de vuelta y que me aseguraría que ustedes estuvieran a salvo, así que obedezcan – Epinard espeta y con eso logra que los tres menores salgan a luchar contra el monstruo que atacaba la escuela.

Desde uno de los puntos más altos de la Secundaria Binan, los Caerula Adamas esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los Battle Lovers, únicamente debían verificar que su poder había surtido efecto sobre Cerulean y de esa forma proceder con el resto del plan. Una vez que vieron llegar a Scarlet, Vesta y Sulfur, lo comprobaron, una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del chico de cabello blanco.

\- Caerula Adamas, es hora – menciona el pequeño puercoespín Zundar.

\- Sí, señor Zundar- responden los tres chicos colocando su mano derecha al frente e invocando el poder de sus anillos.

Al instante en que los Caerula Adamas realizan la ejecución de su poder, los torbellinos de agua alrededor del cuerpo de En se disipan, mostrando una nueva transformación para el Battle Lover Ceruelean, quien obviamente ahora era Dark Cerulean.

Su traje había cambiado a uno que reflejaba un uniforme militar, había correas que rodeaban su torso, brazos y piernas, los colores que predominaban eran el negro y el azul oscuro. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que impactó más a Epinard, la impresión más grande la tuvo al mirar los ojos de Cerulean completamente negros y verle llevar en su mano derecha una espada.

\- E-en… Cerulean – susurra temeroso de lo que vaya a ocurrir.

El joven dirige la mirada lentamente hacia Epinard, quien sostiene con fuerza su lovestick, aún dudose de poder ser capaz de atacar a su propio amigo. No obstante, Dark Cerulean no parecía dudoso de ninguno de sus movimientos, inmediatamente al mirar a Epinard, este dirige un ataque hacia el Príncipe Perforador que por poco logra causar un serio impacto al chico.

\- ¡Cerulean! ¡Detente! – expresa al momento en que sale por la venta, lo último que querría sería causar daños a las instalaciones de la secundaria - ¡Detente por favor! ¡Este no eres tú!

\- No importa lo que digas, él ya ha dejado de ser tu compañero de equipo, ha dejado de ser tu amigo – la voz del Chevallier Aurite capta la atención de Epinard.

\- Ahora él es nuestro títere, mejor dicho nuestra mascota – Perlite agrega.

\- ¡Regrésenlo a la normalidad! – Epinard grita lanzando un ataque hacia los tres miembros del Caerula Adamas.

Sin embargo, el ataque es detenido por Dark Cerulean, quien se pone frente a los tres jóvenes como un escudero. Su mirada muerta y perdida en el océano de oscuridad al que los tres jóvenes le han atado.

\- Lo vez, no importa lo que hagas, él es nuestro esclavo ahora – Aurite dice.

Epinard no puede creer lo que sucede, no sabe lo que debe hacer, le prometió a En que lo atacaría, pero no sabe si tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Al mirar atrás se da cuenta que Scarlet, Vesta y Sulfur están teniendo problemas para derrotar al monstruo de esta ocasión. Por un momento Epinard considera ir a ayudarle a los tres menores, pero al darse cuenta que sería inútil, pues sin la presencia de los cinco lovesticks no sería posible realizar el Love Shower, acepta que deberá enfrentarse a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡No importa lo que digan, Cerulean volverá a ser un Battle Lover! – expresa el Príncipe Perforador con todas sus fuerzas y luego procede en un susurro – En, esperemos que esto funcione.

Sin pensarlo más, el chico se dirige al ataque, todos miran expectante la acción de Epinard, ¿será capaz de poder luchar contra su mejor amigo?

* * *

creo que es el cap más largo del fic hasta el momento... tenía que decirlo...


	7. Chapter 7

Oh por todos los cielos... este es el primer fan fic que logro completar y publicar completo (algunos los tengo completos en cuadernos y no los he pasado a computadora) en tres años... realmente han pasado tres años desde la última vez que logré ser puntual con una fanfic... esto es realmente un milagro... listo sólo quería expresar esto.

La verdad, este anime se ha convertido en algo muy especial para mí, Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! es demasiado para la vida... y me siento muy feliz de saber que haré un cosplay grupal con un grupo de amigas a las que aprecio demasiado y que son como mis hermanas, y ustedes saben quienes son y las adoro y este fic a fin de cuentas es por y para ustedes. Ustedes me motivaron a escribirlo y me motivaron a seguirlo hasta el final, gracias

Y ya sin más preámbulo el último capítulo.

* * *

**Corazón Negro**

**Capítulo 7: Promesa**

Una memoria se repite, el recuerdo lejano de una promesa entre dos amigos. Eso es lo que motiva ahora a Atsushi a poder librar esta batalla.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora somos mejores amigos? – pregunta el niño peliazul y el otro le mira un tanto sorprendido.

\- Creo que sí – responde el castaño con una mirada que enmarca aburrimiento, pero al instante ofrece una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

\- Puedo… puedo pedirte un favor – Atsushi pregunta tímidamente y desviando su mirada.

Yufuin por un momento le mira extrañado, no es como si hubiesen empezado a ser amigos hace poco tiempo, en realidad ya llevaban casi un año de haber iniciado con tan peculiar amistad. Sin embargo, En no podía negar el que en todo ese tiempo siempre había sentido que Atsushi era sumamente precavido, incluso había tardado mucho más tiempo en llamarle por su nombre que lo que él había tardado. Quizás, Atsushi aún se mostraba temeroso de unirse mucho a alguien por lo que había pasado con Kusatsu, pero este no era el momento de estar pensando o sacar conclusiones de ese asunto, Atsushi le había preguntado algo y debía contestar, sobretodo porque el otro comenzaba a verse nervioso al no tener una respuesta.

\- Claro, no veo por qué no – replica y detiene el andar para mirar a Atsushi directo a los ojos.

\- Bueno… - el niño Kinugawa también se ha detenido y nervioso juguetea con sus dedos pensando en cómo hacer su petición – Ahora que somos mejores amigos, podemos confiar el uno en el otro, ¿cierto? Sin importar la situación y podremos hablar lo que sea que nos moleste entre sí.

Con cada palabra que Kinugawa decía, En se daba cuenta que realmente todo esto tenía que ver con la experiencia que había pasado con Kusatsu. Hubo un momento en el que el niño castaño pensó que el peliazul estaba a punto de llorar a causa del nerviosismo o tal vez a causa de recordar la amistad perdida, y justo en ese momento En extiende su mano para que Atsushi pueda calmarse y estar tranquilo, En se prometería a sí mismo en ese momento nunca abandonar a Atsushi.

\- Es un pacto – Atsushi levanta su mirada y abre sus ojos sorprendido - Es un pacto, un trato, como quieras llamarle, somos mejores amigos y nos ayudaremos en cualquier situación.

\- Gracias, En – Atsushi responde y toma la mano de En.

Había sido una promesa, y esa promesa no dejaba de repetirse ahora en la cabeza de Atsushi, ahora que se enfrentaba a En para ayudarlo. Tal y como lo habían prometido ayudarse sin importar qué.

\- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Epinard? – Vesta pregunta alarmado al ver a Epinard atacar a Dark Cerulean.

\- Epinard no pensará que atacar a Cerulean es la mejor opción, ¿o sí? – Scarlet cuestiona, la preocupación evidente.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Sulfur les advierte en el momento en que el monstruo que estaban combatiendo les ataca – Creo que no es momento de distraernos con lo que Epinard haya decidido hacer.

\- Supongo que simplemente debemos confiar en lo que Epinard crea que es lo mejor – Vesta concuerda con Sulfur.

\- Pero… - el príncipe Resplandeciente aún se muestra dudoso de dejar a Epinard solo.

\- Acabemos con el monstruo y tan pronto lo derrotemos, ayudaremos a Epinard, ¿de acuerdo? – Vesta propone y alborota un poco el cabello de Scarlet para jugar un poco con él y motivarle a seguir el plan.

\- En ese caso nos tendremos que dar prisa, no podemos dejar a Epinard que él sea el único en ayudar a Cerulean, ¡Lumniere Scarlet!

\- Parece ser que recuperó el ánimo – Sulfur comenta e intercambia miradas con Vesta para ir y ayudar al Battel Lover Scarlet – Será mejor que no nos quedemos atrás.

\- Tú lo has dicho - Vesta dice con sus ánimos recargados y uniéndose al Príncipe Resplandeciente en la pelea.

Los tres Battle Lovers continuán así en su lucha contra el monstruo mientras que Epinard se mantiene en un ataque constante contra Dark Cerulean. Ambos sin detenerse y sin mostrar ningún tipo de pausa en la ofensiva, los Caerula Adamas se encuentran observando cada movimiento, a la expectativa que en algún momento uno de los dos realice un movimiento que logre acabar en definitiva con el otro.

\- Aurite, ¿estás seguro de este plan? – Argent cuestiona temeroso de las consecuencias que esta lucha pueda traer.

\- Es parte de nuestro objetivo máximo, esto es lo que debe suceder, ¿no es así señor Zundar?

\- Así es, estén preparados para poder actuar en el momento indicado – indica el puerco espín de color verde.

\- Sí, señor Zundar – responden los tres jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, Atsushi, o mejor dicho el Battle Lover Epinard, continuaba su estrategia de luchar contra Dark Cerulean con la intención de traerle de vuelta de alguna manera. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo correcto y esa duda hacía que sus ataques se vieran cada vez más inconstantes y lentos en comparación a los movimientos que Dark Cerulean realizaba.

-"Por favor, En, reacciona, este no eres tú, esto no es lo que debes hacer" – piensa Atsushi mientras esquiva con dificultad uno de los ataques que Dark Cerulean lanza con su espada.

\- ¡Cerulean! ¡Reacciona, por favor! – grita nuevamente y por un momento Atsushi puede jurar que la mirada de En cambió por un ligero instante pudo ver la mirada aburrida, pero gentil de En.

Ese cambio, ese diminuto momento en que Atsushi fue capaz de notar ese cambio, le da esperanza, y le hace creer que aún puede tener una oportunidad de hacer volver a En sin la necesidad de mantener la pelea. Atsushi busca una forma de hacer que tanto él y En se alejen de los alrededores de la secundaria, necesita llevarlo a un lugar en donde los Caerula Adamas no puedan interferir, a un lugar en el que pueda hacer reaccionar a En.

\- ¡Dark Cerulean! – Epinard grita tratando de sonar tan retador como pueda – Si quieres una verdadera batalla, ¡Sígueme!

Tras esas palabras Atsushi corre a toda velocidad hacia el bosque que hay en la parte trasera de la secundaria y a los pocos segundos escucha los pasos de Dark Cerulean que le sigue muy de cerca.

\- Debemos ir tras ellos.

Aurite expresa y Argent y Perlite están listos para seguirles, pero en ese instante, Scarlet, Sulfur y Vesta han logrado noquear temporalmente al monstruo y se interponen en el camino de los tres miembros del Caerula Adamas.

\- Lo sentimos, pero no dejaremos que interfieran en el plan que Epinard tenga pensado – Vesta expresa manteniéndose en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a interferir con nuestros planes? ¡Tan poca delicadeza y tan faltos de belleza! ¡Es algo indignante! – Perlite exclama moviendo su cabello de forma dramática en son de protesta.

\- Ustedes fueron quienes primero se metieron con nosotros e hicieron a Cerulean uno de sus esclavos, eso no lo podemos permitir – Scarlet replica con su Love Stick listo para atacar a los tres jóvenes.

\- ¡Escorias! – susurra Aurite, sabe que por el momento tendrá que deshacerse de los tres Battle Lovers que tiene frente a él si desea asegurarse que el plan siga funcionando.

\- ¿Aurite? – Argent cuestiona, notando en su líder la frustración.

\- No hay otra opción, debemos luchar contra ellos – expresa el líder de los Caerula y todos toman posiciones de batalla al igual que lo hacen los Battle Lovers.

Por otra parte en el bosque Atsushi se mantenía oculto y sigiloso, esperando el momento perfecto para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Sentía de cerca los pasos de Dark Cerulean y como este agitaba su espada cortando ramas y partes de los troncos de los árboles al pasar. Atsushi sólo esperaba que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y así evitar ser parte de las cosas que la espada de Dark Cerulean acaba a su paso.

De pronto, hay un silencio, no se escuchan los pasos, no se escucha la espada, una ligera brisa recorre los alrededores; Epinard contiene su respiración, trata de concentrarse al máximo para evadir cualquier sorpresa que Dark Cerulean le pueda dar. Pasan unos cuantos segundos, segundos que en perspectiva de Epinard parecen horas, hasta que él puede escuchar los pasos. No estaba equivocado, una parte de En sigue muy consciente y sabe que llegara al punto en el que él se encuentra.

Lentamente cuenta los pasos que Dark Cerulean da, cada vez más cerca del punto en el que se encuentra él. Epinard toma con más fuerza su Love Stick. Epinard sabe bien que sólo tiene una oportunidad para hacer esto bien y no lastimar tanto a En. Aunque, para Epinard no era ningún secreto que él mismo tenía dudas de lo que planeaba hacer, pues tiene total conocimiento que él no es tan fuerte como En.

Cuenta con en su mente los pasos que Dark Cerulean da, sabe que dentro de tres pasos más debe moverse. Dentro de dos pasos más debe dirigir su ataque, y dentro de un paso debe noquear a En.

Tres pasos, Epinard se mueve rápidamente, sabe que En ya está en el ángulo en que lo podrá atacar. Dark Cerulean se mueve un paso más, y así el Príncipe Perforador lanza su ataque de Epinard Hurricane para poder arrebatarle la espada a Dark Cerulean. Sorprendido que hasta el momento su plan haya marchado bien, decide que es el momento de confiar en el pequeño aumento de poder que las transformaciones les dan como Battle Lovers y tratar de embestir a En para tumbarlo contra el suelo.

Atsushi en sus adentros agradece que el hecho que En esté poseído haga que en momentos sus acciones sean aún más lentas que cuando es simplemente En o incluso Cerulean, pues Dark Cerulean se quedó mirando hacia la dirección en la que la espada salió expulsada en lugar de poner atención a Epinard.

\- Lo siento, En – Atsushi susurra al momento en que se lanza contra En tumbándolo al suelo.

Por un momento el Battle Lover cierra sus ojos, temeroso de verse de pronto en una situación desfavorable, pero luego de esperar por un momento y no sufrir consecuencia alguna tras su acción abre los ojos. Lo primero que nota es que sí logró derribar a En, y realmente se siente agradecido del aumento de su fuerza física, pues Atsushi estaba completamente seguro que usando su propia fuerza jamás hubiera sido capaz de derribar a En.

Luego de salir del estado de sorpresa, dirige su mirada al rostro de En, al parecer el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente, lo cual alarmó a Atsushi.

\- ¡En! ¡En, por favor responde! – Atsushi expresa preocupado y se hace a un lado.

Toma la mano de En, la mano en la cual tiene su pulseramor, el tono del corazón aún de color negro. Atsushi no puede contener las lágrimas, está cansado de está situación, está harto de ver que no ha podido lograr hacer que En regrese a la normalidad. ¿Qué puede hacer para que la pulseramor cambie a su estado original?

\- En… por favor… no dejes que te controles… sé que tú puedes contra eso – Atsushi expresa acercando la mano de En a su pecho – Por favor, En… no nos abandones… no me abandones…

Lo último lo dice en un tono que es casi imposible de escuchar, pero ante esas palabras la pulseramor de En parece reaccionar. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Atsushi, quien levanta su mirada, una vez más siente una ligera gota de esperanza surgir en él.

\- El amor… Wómbat tenía razón… ¿Wómbat tenía razón? – cuestiona el peliazul sorprendido de admitir que el "mamífero" que los ha metido en todo este lío tuviera razón – Un momento… ¿el amor?

Atsushi se cuestiona una vez más y no puede evitar el sonrojo que lentamente se comienza a expandir por todo su rostro. El chico peliazul trata de normalizar el latido de su corazón que repentinamente se ha acelerado al pensar en las palabras que ha dicho para sí mismo. Lentamente dirige su mirada al joven Yufuin, quien aún se encuentra inconsciente, y si fuera cierto… y si realmente se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que realmente siente por En… y si eso pudiera salvar a su amigo…

¿Acaso sería capaz de admitir algo así en esta situación?

\- En… por favor… recuerda nuestra promesa, déjame ayudarte, por favor, tienes que volver a ser el mismo – Atsushi susurra tomando con más fuerza la manos de En.

\- Atsushi…- un leve susurro sale de los labios de En, llamando a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿En? En, por favor despierta, trata de vencer lo que sea que esos tipos te hicieron sé que puedes hacerlo – el chico peliazul le dice, acercando la mano de En a su rostro.

\- No… no quiero lastimarte – expresa Dark Cerulean, aún con sus ojos cerrados, pero sin importar eso, una lágrima logra escapar y deslizarse por su rostro.

\- Sé que no lo harás, confío en ti – replica el chico permitiéndose soltar unas cuantas lágrimas más – Somos amigos, confío en ti, En.

Atsushi espera por la respuesta de En, pero por un momento no hay reacción alguna, empieza a temer que el momento de consciencia del verdadero En haya sido una casualidad y este vaya a reaccionar con un ataque en su contra. De forma casi automática Atsushi retoma el agarre de su Love Stick con su mano derecha y con la izquierda aún sostiene la mano de En, cada vez más confundido de lo que debería hacer.

De pronto sus pensamientos son cortados por un estruendoso sonido que venía desde la secundaria, ¿les habrá pasado algo a los demás? ¡No! No podía pensar de esa manera, él había decidido ocuparse de regresar a En a la normalidad y debía confiar que los demás estarían bien. Debía confiar en eso.

\- Atsus… ¡vete! – escucha nuevamente el susurro venir por parte de En y voltea a ver al castaño quien parece luchar contra sí mismo nuevamente.

\- ¡No! ¡Te prometí que te ayudaría! ¡No dejaré que esto continué!

Grita el chico y en ese instante Dark Cerulean abre sus ojos, la mirada vacía y sin emociones presente otra vez. Atsushi no se mueve, no teme, él salvará a su amigo de una forma u otra. Los segundos pasan y ninguno se mueve, Atsushi aún sostiene la mano de En y este aún mira a Atsushi directamente a los ojos.

\- En… por favor – sin pensarlo más Atsushi se lanza en un abrazo hacia Dark Cerulean, lo abraza fuertemente, no quiere dejarlo ir, no quiere perder a su amigo, y aunque no tenga idea que esto funcione lo hace, está actuando por instinto, dejándose llevar por sus emociones – Por favor, En… regresa… te necesito… no creo ser fuerte sin ti a mi lado, por favor En.

Tras unos momentos en que lo que lo único que se escucha son los sollozos de Atsushi, se escucha lo que parece ser unos gruñidos. Los típicos gruñidos de quejas que En hace cada vez que le toca despertar de una siesta. Atsushi por un momento trata de contener sus lágrimas, trata de poner más atención a los sonidos que está seguro provienen de En.

\- ¿Atsushi? – cuestiona el castaño, su voz suena cansada, y su respiración entrecortada.

\- Aquí estoy – replica el chico abrazando con más fuerza a su amigo.

\- Aún no… aún no soy yo – En contesta, la frustración es evidente en sus palabras.

\- Por eso estoy aquí, te ayudaré, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que haría que todo volviera a la normalidad – comenta el chico soltando su Love Stick y acariciando el cabello de En – Te lo prometí y lo cumpliré, En.

\- Gracias, Atsushi – responde y con gran esfuerzo En trata de controlar sus acciones por un momento, trata de ser libre del control de los Caerula Adamas para corresponder el abrazo de Atsushi.

En ese momento surge un resplandor de la pulseramor de En, un halo de luz envuelve a ambos Battle Lovers y tras el surgimiento de esa energía dos agujas de color verde son expulsadas de la pulseramor de En. El castaño se recuesta sobre el hombro de Atsushi, suspira aliviado y abraza con más fuerza a Atsushi.

\- Terminó – exclama En con su voz aún un tanto temblorosa y separándose del abrazo.

\- Sí… finalmente – responde aliviado Atsushi.

\- Gracias… no sé qué haría sin ti, Atsushi.

\- No tienes por qué pensar en eso, nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado, En.

Y antes de poder compartir más, los chicos escuchan nuevamente un sonido estruendoso venir de la secundaria Binan.

\- Creo que el resto nos necesita – En señala y su amigo asiente, el castaño se transforma de inmediato, finalmente sin temer el volver a ser Dark Cerulean.

\- ¡Vamos! – Atsushi expresa una vez que su amigo se ha transformado y ambos se mueven con velocidad hacia la secundaria.

Al llegar, se dan cuenta que el monstruo ha vuelto a recuperarse y sumado al hecho que los chicos están luchando también contra los Caerula Adamas se dan cuenta el por qué la batalla se había extendido tanto.

\- No se dejen toda la diversión para ustedes, ¡Cerulean Aqua!

Los chicos, Scarlet, Vesta y Sulfur voltean sonrientes al ver que el quinto miembro de los Battle Lovers finalmente había vuelto a estar del lado correcto. Por otro lado los Caerula Adamas lucen completamente asombrados de ver que el poder de las Zundar Needles había sido revertido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Aurite vocifera al ver a Cerulean de vuelta – El efecto de la Zundar Needle no podía ser revertido.

\- Una persona como tú jamás lo entendería – Epinard responde y ataca al monstruo.

\- Aurite… - Argent susurra a la espera del siguiente movimiento.

\- No tiene sentido, será mejor que nos marchemos – concluye el caballero líder de los Caerula y los tres emprenden la retirada.

\- ¡Cerulean! – Scarlet expresa alegra - ¡Ahora podemos acabar con esto!

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – todos dicen al unísono.

\- ¡Love Attack! – Yumoto grita al máximo y simultáneamente realiza el Love Shower.

Finalmente el chico que fue utlizado por los Caerula Adamas para ser el monstruo en esta ocasión logra volver a la normalidad y los Battle Lovers vuelven a resultar victoriosos.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Cerulean – Sulfur es el primero en comentar y tanto Vesta como Scarlet asienten.

\- Sí, a mí también me alegra estar de vuelta – responde y no puede evitar contener el bostezo.

\- Yufuin, deberías ir a descansar – Ryuu dice al momento en que el cansancio se hace más evidente.

\- Es cierto, vamos te acompaño a casa – Atsushi interviene y En le mira sorprendido.

\- Las clases aún no terminan – es lo único que En responde sorprendido de la actitud de Atsushi.

\- No importa, después de lo que ha pasado, te mereces el descanso.

Luego de eso, En no discutió más, aceptó la propuesta de Atsushi y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de En. El castaño no tardó ni cinco minutos en conciliar el sueño una vez que entró a su habitación. Por su parte el chico de lentes le acompaña mientras duerme y se entretiene con un libro. Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente En despierta tras el merecido descanso.

\- ¿Mejor? – Atsushi le pregunta cuando ve que ha despertado por completo.

\- Casi, aún necesito unas horas más – replica En estirándose un poco – No creí que te fueras a quedar todo el rato.

\- No quería que pensaras que incumplo mis promesas, debía asegurarme que realmente estés bien – contesta el chico levantándose de su lugar.

\- Gracias, Atsushi – el otro responde un tanto sonrojado.

\- No hay de qué, siempre estaré allí para ti, En.

\- Y tú siempre podrás contar conmigo, Atsushi.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, ellos ya sabían que las palabras estaban de más en ocasiones para los dos. En la mente de Atsushi se repetía la solución de Wómbat y se preguntaba si realmente eso fue lo que había hecho volver a En a la normalidad, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al pensar en eso, pero trató de alejar el pensamiento tan rápido como fuera posible. En se levanta de su cama y camina para sentarse al lado de Atsushi.

\- Fue horrible… el pensar que los podía lastimar… no quería eso que sucediera, en verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, Atsushi.

El chico peliazul podría jurar que su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la voz de En tan cerca de él y trató de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decir. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que respondiera, pues En se había quedado dormido nuevamente, recostado al hombro de Atsushi.

Atsushi sonrió al ver que su amigo realmente era el mismo de siempre, calmó un poco el latir de su corazón respirando lentamente. Fueron días agotadores, pero finalmente todo había terminado.

\- Nunca cambies En… te quiero tal y como eres – Atsushi suspira y toma con cuidado la mano de En.

Nervioso de que su acción pueda despertar a su amigo, da un rápido beso a la mano del castaño y cuidadosamente la devuelve a su posición original. Fue una lástima que Atsushi no pudiera tener una mejor visión al rostro del mayor, pues de haber sido posible, hubiera visto la sonrisa más gentil y llena de amor en el rostro de En.

Definitivamente, Wómbat tenía razón.

* * *

Bueno... y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco el apoyo que le dieron a fic, los reviews, follows y favs, los aprecio mucho.

Y sinceramente no sé si vuelva a escribir algo en español y mucho menos no sé si vuelva a escribir algún multi-chapter.

¡Gracias!


End file.
